Oh no
by Kate-lyn89
Summary: It had been six years since worlds, and Beca Mitchell had gained so much success in her life. What happens when her boss signs a blast from her past?
1. Chapter 1

Her fingers tapped on the large sprawling desk as she hummed to her music. She had a ten minute break before meeting a new artist and she was going to use it to finish a new song. The former Bella, now music producer, had found a lot of success in her life. It was all thanks to a Christmas carol she sang with Snoop Dogg. Her boss at Residual Heat, gave her, her big break after college and now, at the age of 28, she was working in LA offices of RH. Though her boss still calls her Reggie, she's now one of his top music producers.

Today, she was having a meeting with a German singer. Her name was Luisa Schäfer, her boss had heard her sing on a recent trip to Germany and immediately signed her. She remembers the midnight phone call she received quite clearly.

" _Reggie! I have some awesome news! I just found an amazing talent! I think you're going to love her! Reggie! I have a good feeling about this!" He exclaims, sounding more excited than she'd ever heard him._

" _It's one in the morning, dude!" Beca groans, sleepily into her pillow._

" _Reggie! Inspiration doesn't sleep!...Write that down!" He says as an afterthought, before hanging up._

So, here she was, a week later waiting to meet this amazing, inspirational talent. To be truthful, Beca was curious about her, her boss never got that excited about anyone. Beca had tried to search her, to find some sort of information on this chick, but the only thing that came up was one grainy video, that looked like a high school concert. She couldn't even see her. There was no other info, maybe she went by a stage name, or she was just a complete unknown.

She hears the doors to the suite open, Beca pulls off her headphones and turns around to see her boss walk in.  
"I got a good feeling, Reggie!" He remarks, happily.  
"You're in a good mood." Beca rolls her eyes, smirking, turning back to her laptop.  
"This is fresh and raw talent. This is why I became a producer, this is why I have my own label." He tapping two fingers on the table, rather animatedly.  
"Cool stuff, boss." She shakes her head as she closes her laptop.  
"You're going to love her. You actually have a lot in common, she's also an A Cappella champion."

A bad feeling suddenly washed over Beca. German, raw talent and an A Cappella champion.  
' **Oh no!** ' Beca thinks, panicking.  
"Really?" Beca tilted her head, trying to calm herself.  
"Yeah, she was a part of some group, I can't remember the name. But her voice, Reggie, her voice. It's so powerful."  
She pushes her first thoughts away. There must be more A Cappella teams then DSM, and even if she was from DSM, there were like 15 women in the group. They all had powerful voices. Though, not more powerful than the Kommissar.

' **Beca, stop being irrational!** ' She mentally scolded herself, staring down at the desk she was still sitting at, ' **There are probably thousands of Germans that could fit this description.** '

"Ah, and her she is!" Her Boss announces, bring her back to reality.  
"Look, I know my uncle already has you sign to a producer, but hear me out…" Dax says as he opens the door, the young German woman following him in.  
"Dax! Out!" The man looks as though he would murder him.  
Beca finally turns her chair and looks up, Dax is holding his hands up in defeat. The woman has her back turned, watching Dax leave. She was tall, blonde and had excellent muscle tone.  
"Luisa, I'm sorry about him. Family! What can you do?" He shrugs.  
She turns around, Beca's heart stopped, like literally stopped. Intense blue eye meet her own stormy blue ones.

' **Oh no, oh god, oh no! Holy shit! Fuck!** ' Beca's brain went into a spiral.

It had been about six years since she'd seen this woman, The Kommissar! Literally, nothing about her had changed, her skin was still flawless, her hair looked like spun gold and if Beca wasn't mistaken, she was getting hit with the smell of cinnamon.

"Reggie, this is our next star, Luisa Schäfer. Luisa, meet my best producer, Beca Mitchell." He knew her name, but after seven years, her nickname sorta stuck.  
Luisa smiled as she gazed down at Beca, the smile was a little different than Beca remembered, it seemed warmer somehow. Beca's heart started again, but it was beating so hard, she was sure it was going to break out of her chest.  
"Hallo Maus, we meet again." Her accent didn't seem as thick, but it was ever present. It sent an electric shock down Beca's spine.  
She stared back up the beauty in front of her, it had been six years, damn it! But the hold on her was still there. She couldn't do this.  
"Nope! I'm out!" Beca exclaimed, walking out of the conference room, leaving her laptop and everything behind.  
Her boss stood rooted to the spot, "I'm sorry, that's never happened before." Absolutely bewildered at his employee.  
Luisa chuckled as she watched the tiny brunette storm down the hall, "It is ok, I expected it."

* * *

"Reggie!" Her boss storms into her office, "You better have a good explanation for this."  
Beca who was pacing her office, looking super pale (more than usual), stops and looks at her boss.  
"No! I don't!" She snaps, then continues to pace.  
The man stood, a little stunned at her outburst. Reggie had never been like this. She was excited for every client and always strived to be the best, regardless of whether she liked them or not. But here she was looking like she was going to throw up at the prospect of working with his new talent.  
"Reggie! Stop!" He grabs her shoulders, "What's happening to you? You haven't looked this nervous since you give me your first demo."  
She stops and looks at him, "I know her." She says, quietly.  
"I know, she requested you." He shrugged, like it was no big deal.

' **WHAT!** ' Beca's mind exploded.

He could obviously see Beca's confusion written all over her face.  
"Yeah, Luisa told me you guys knew each other and you guys were like..friends, sort of."  
"Hmph, I wouldn't say friends." Beca grumbles, crossing her arms.  
"Oh!" As if something was dawning in him, "Is this because you wanted to sleep with her?"  
"What!" Beca slightly whispers, as she looked at him with disbelief.  
"Yeah, she said you guys had awesome chemistry. And that's what I want! You can do this Reg! Put her in your spank bank and move on! We have an album to produce!" He said as he turned and left the room.  
"Spank bank?" Beca looked so mortified, she wished the floor would open up and swallow her whole.


	2. Chapter 2

"Becs, you really need to calm down. It's not that big of a deal." Chloe says through Beca's laptop.  
Beca continues to pace but this time it's in her kitchen.  
"Not a big deal? Chloe, do you even remember our final year of college?" Beca stops and snaps at the computer screen.  
"Yes, you acted like a confused little lesbian ever time Kommissar came near you." Chloe giggled, "But it's been six years, Becs. I'm sure she's changed, just like you."  
"Oh! Oh really! You think she's changed, do you?" Beca says, acting like a smug arsehole, "Have a guess at how she greeted me, in front of my boss?"  
"Did she call you mouse?" Chloe asks, stifling a laugh.  
"Yes! _Hallo Maus, we meet again!_ " Beca impersonates, in a terrible German accent.  
Chloe through her head back and laughs, "You know, Maus is a term of endearment in Germany."  
Beca only grunts and started pacing again.

Chloe watches her friend walk in and out of her computer screen with mild amusement. She was honestly blowing this all out of proportion. Beca was a professional at her job and should be able to shake the German now. But then again, she could be wrong.

"How am I supposed to produce an entire album with this gorgeous woman, without acting like a fourteen year old boy?"  
"Well, if you take off the leather jacket, you still kinda look like one." Chloe teases.  
"I hate you." Beca deadpans, stopping to look at the screen.  
Chloe lets out another laugh, "No you don't!"

"So, what are you going to do?" Chloe says, after a moment.  
Beca finally stops pacing and seats down, "I don't know. She makes me so nervous and jumpy. Word vomit just pours out of my mouth."  
"Do you like her?" Chloe asks, interested.  
"I don't know, I've literally had like four conversations with her and most of them, I made an arse of myself in front of you guys." Beca covers her face, cringing at her memories.  
"So what! There's obviously an attraction there, and it can't be one sided. She told your boss you's have chemistry. Maybe she likes you too, she just hides it better." Chloe says, thoughtfully.  
"What!" Beca scrunches her face up at the thought. It was way to preposterous to even be a thing.  
"Oh come on, Beca! You may have turned into a pile of goo when you were near her, but she was into you too."  
"How do you figure that?" Beca says in a huff, "All she did was insult me."  
"Trust me, Becs. She was into you, who knows, she may still be into you." Chloe giggles, gleefully.  
Beca lowers her head to the bench. The German was going to kill her.

* * *

Beca sits in her office, nervous and jumpy. She had to do her job, she knew that. She was a professional and she would act like one. Even if her client was a stunning German angel, with perfect features and a voice that could make you melt into a pile of mush.

"You ok, Mitchy?"  
Beca looks up, it was her assistant Kyle, putting paperwork on her desk. He was tall, svelte, with a hint of muscle and his hair was thick and dark.  
"Yeah Ky, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She responds, slightly grumpy.  
"Well, your desk is shaking." Kyle grins, looking at the slight tremor going through her desk.  
Beca realised she must have been bouncing her legs unconsciously, she stopped.  
"Why are you nervous about this woman anyway?" Kyle asks, knowing all her tell signs, "You love working with fresh artists."  
"I'm not nervous!" Beca bites, slamming her space key on her laptop.  
"Uh-ha, and I'm not a raging homosexual with fabulous hair." He smiles, as he pretends to flick invisible long a hair over his shoulder.

Beca glares at her assistant, as much as she loved this little weirdo, she didn't have time for his antics today.  
"Kyle, I'm fine!" She huffs, turning back to her laptop.  
"Oooh! Kyle is it? Someone is very nervous." Kyle sits across from her, and props his chin on his hand, "Is she pretty? Is she tall? *Gasps* Is she foreign?"  
"Get out!" Beca deadpans, wondering if she should get a new assistant.  
He laughs gleefully as he stands to leave, he opens the door only to find the German beauty on the other side, ready to knock.  
"Hallo, is this Beca Mitchell's office?" She asks, her accent dripping in her words.  
Kyle, being the gayest man Beca knew, stood mesmerise for a moment, before turning back to Beca.  
"Oh, I get it now!" He nods at Beca, approving of the stunning creature in front of him.  
Beca facepalmed, "Kyle, don't you have work to do?" Wanting him to leave, before he made things 100 times worse.  
"Not really, maybe I should stick around. See what all this hype is about." Kyle smirks.  
Beca walks up behind him and pushes him out the door.  
"Jeez, no need to get physical. We don't need to get HR involved." He feigns hurt, as he's pushed, "Ok, ok I'm going."

Beca huffs as she stomps back to her desk. Luisa steps into the office, smirking at her tiny maus.  
"Feisty as ever, maus." She remarks, as she takes in Beca properly this time.  
"Yeah, yeah, take a seat, Kommissar." Beca says, sounding stressed, pointing to the seat in front of her.  
"You guys have nicknames for each other already?" Kyle pokes his head back through the door, he gasps again, "Do you guys know each other?"  
"Kyle! Door!" Beca steams, from behind her desk.  
"You never let me have any fun!" Kyle bitches, as he closes the door.

Beca turns back to her laptop, trying to calm herself.  
"Beca, you can call me Luisa. I have not been called Kommissar in quite a long time." She chuckles, taking a seat.  
Beca sighs, "Luisa.." the German smiles happily at the sound of her name.  
"..We need to get started on your album. Have a few songs that we can run through, so we can start from there." Beca says, keeping her eyes glued to her laptop.  
"Maus, why do you not look at me?" Luisa pouts, leaning forward.  
Beca's eye twitches, she was trying very hard to not look at her, because she knew what would happen. They both did.  
"You know why!" Beca hisses, "I'm just trying to do my job and not piss off my boss. So, can we just get started?"  
Luisa smiles, a little sadly, "As you wish, meine maus."

* * *

It was several hours later when they had finished for the day, and somehow Beca had made it through without making an arse of herself.  
"I shall be going now, liebling. Will I be seeing you tomorrow?" Luisa asks, as she stands.  
"I'll be here." Beca says, dismissively, deliberately not look up at her.  
"Bis dahin, meine kleine maus." She sighs, closing the door behind her.  
With the click of the door, Beca slides down into her chair. Groaning at herself.  
"What a long day." She mutters.

A few minutes later, Kyle bursts in.  
"Ok, she is straight up the most hottest, gorgeous woman I have ever seen in my entire life. And I have met Mariah!" Kyle exclaims, with a hand on his hip.  
"What can I tell you, Ky, the boss thinks she's amazing." Beca's says, going through some of her paperwork.  
Kyle sits down in front of her expectedly.  
"What?" She sighs, at the sight.  
"Don't what me! You never answered my question, nicknames?" Kyle raises his eyebrows.  
"Don't start, Kyle." Beca looks back to her paperwork, sounding exhausted.  
"Oh I'm starting! The sexual tension between you two is ridiculous." Kyle exclaims, leaning back in his chair, crossing his legs.  
Beca sighs, "I've only met her on a few occasions. We were rivals when I was in the Bella's. She… just knows how to push my buttons, is all." Trying to brush it off like it was nothing.

"So, why does she call you mouse?" Kyle asks, seemingly too invested.  
"It's better than the first names she called me." Beca remembers, shaking her head.  
Kyle puts his hand down on the desk, breathing in slightly from excitement, "There are others?"  
Beca groans, and slumps her shoulders forward, " Elf, fairy, sprite, troll… you get the gist."  
"And, why did you call her, Komisa?" Kyle asks, excited by this drama.  
"Kommissar, that is what I knew her as, it means commissioner." Beca says, going back to her work.  
Kyle's eyes widen, "So, like a commander?"  
"Yeah." Beca answers, unenthusiastically.  
"That's so hot." He says, huskily.  
Beca growls, "Kyle!"  
"What! I'm just saying if a guy version of her walked in here and told me his name was Kommissar, I'd fall to my knees." He fans his face at the thought.

Beca shakes her head, she can't seem to concentrate on her work. She sighs, thinking it was time to go home. Really get her head clear.  
"So, did you's two ever hook up or is this why there's so much sexual tension?" Kyle asks, seemingly asking the question he'd been wanting ask all day.  
Beca glares at him, "I'll take that as a no." He smirks, "Well, you should do something about it. You're going to be working closely with her for months and if she does well, maybe even longer. You can't keep your head down for that long, Mitchy, you'll have to look at her eventually."  
"Did you do any work? Or were you just spying all day?" Beca snaps, at her assistant.  
"Bitch please! This thing between you two is better than any reality tv show I've ever watched. And I'm hooked!" He says, sassily.  
"Get out!" Beca points at the door.  
"Fine." Kyle signs in defeat, "But if you can't pull yourself together and look her, the boss will not be happy." He walks out and shuts the door.  
Beca puts her head on her desk and groans, "Looking at her is what's going to make me fall apart."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my God!" Beca gasps, sitting upright in her bed.  
A slick of sweat covers her body and her breathing is heavy, she clutches her chest as her heart beats extremely fast.  
"What is wrong with me?" She growls, at herself, "Why does she have to occupy my dreams?"

It wasn't the first time Beca had had a dream of this nature about Luisa, the kind of dreams that make you writhe in bed. The kind of dreams that left you more than sweaty, aching for what could have been. The dreams started after the first time she'd met the Kommissar, they were very frequent in her final year of school. As she'd gotten older, they only seemed to happen once every few years or so. But this one, this one seemed different. More intense than usual, her dreams were once consisted of the Kommissar taking control, but this one, it was like her and Luisa coming together with an equal attraction.

Beca peels back her sheet and gets out of bed. She goes out to her apartment's balcony, letting the cool night air calm her. Her breathing starts to ease but her ache seems to continue. Beca grips the railing hard, as she tries to calm herself. Goosebumps erupt over her body as visions of her dream dance in her head. The memory of dream Luisa running kisses down her neck and stroking her silkily soft hands over Beca's body, was enough to send Beca crazy all over again.

' **I'm not going to get any sleep tonight.** ' She thinks, trying to force the sexy images from her brain.

There weren't many people who knew about these dreams, only one in fact. Amy was her roommate for three years, and trying to hide something from the Australian wasn't an easy task. She ended up giving in and talking to Amy about them, for some reason it always helped. Beca walks back into her room and grabs her phone. She sits on her bed, looking at the phone. Was she over exaggerating? Beca lets her mind wander, she starts heavily blushing even though nobody can see in her thoughts. She decides to call Amy and luckily for Beca, Amy was the type of person that always answered, no matter what time it was.

The phone rings a few times, then hears Amy fumble with her phone after she hits answer.  
"Short stack, what's up?" Amy greets, sleepily.  
"Amy.." Beca's voice quivers, not knowing where to start.  
"Are you ok?" Amy's voice seems to be more alert at the tone of Beca's voice.  
"Um.. no, not really…Have you've spoken to Chloe? Did she tell you who I'm working with at the moment?" Beca scratches the back of her neck nervously.  
"Yeah, she called me yesterday. Didn't realise our German Beauty had a real name, Luisa, it's pretty." Amy yawns, through the phone.  
"Well, it's just that… remember what would happen sometimes in our final year?" Beca blushes red at the thought.  
"Oh no" Amy giggles, "You have another one of those dreams? Was she in the black leather again? That dream was so hot!"

Beca whines, "Amy, this is serious!"  
"Bec, it was just a dream. You've had heaps of them before and you got through it." Amy reasons.  
"Yeah, but I didn't have to see her every day." Beca snaps, tiredly.  
"I guess that's true." Amy yawns.  
"Besides, this dream was... different." Beca squeaks out, feeling her blush returning.  
"How so?" Amy suddenly, seeming more interested.  
"Well, the other dreams were about her taking control of me."  
"So hot." Amy mumbles.  
"This one… it's wasn't just sex.. we were making love." Beca cringing at her own words.  
The line goes silent, Beca's nerves seem to rise.

' **Why isn't she saying anything? Amy always has an opinion.** ' Beca begins to panic.  
"Amy? Please say something." Beca frets, begging her friend to say the right thing that'll save her from this mess somehow.  
"Beca… do you like her?"  
It was the second time she'd been asked that question in as many days. Beca didn't know how she felt, she didn't even know that much about the woman. It was just an intense attraction, right? Nothing more, right?  
"I…I don't know…" Beca can't seem to think straight, "I barely know her."  
Amy sighs, "Beca, we're not in college anymore. You had those weird dreams back then coz she made you question your sexuality. Which you are now very aware of. Maybe it wasn't just an intense attraction." Amy says, apparently reading Beca's mind.  
"Then what was it?" Beca growls, resting her forehead in her hand.  
"Maybe it was love at first sight."

* * *

With a double shot of coffee safely in her hand, Beca drags her feet through the studios down to her office. Exhausted from her dream and annoyed at her conversation with Amy, Beca's mood didn't seem like it was going to get any better, no matter how much coffee she drank. Beca looked awful, she knew it. Her eyes were red, she had dark circles under her eyes and her hair just wouldn't behave this morning.

"Messy bun, dark sunglasses and a extra large coffee? Did someone have a big night?" Kyle smirks, as he walks up to her.  
"Ky I love you, but zip it." She grumbles, exhaustedly, taking off her sunglasses.  
"Oh god! What happened to you?" Kyle grimaces, at her exhausted face, while they walk towards her office.  
"Weird dreams, Ky, nothing to worry about." Beca yawns, before taking a large gulp of her coffee.  
"Are you sure? You look like a female version of Lord Voldemort. You know, pale skin, red eyes, except with a nose."  
Beca rolls her tired eyes, "Urg! Stop! I don't need you wearing your sassy pants today.  
"So, what was your dream about?" Kyle asks, interestedly.  
Beca blushes, "Nobody!" She answers a little too quickly, but tries to cover it up by gulping her coffee.

Kyle raises his eyebrows, half in surprise and half in amusement.  
"Uh-ha...Well, 'Nobody' is sitting in your office already." Kyle points towards her door.  
Beca chokes her coffee, something Kyle took true delight in seeing. Beca glares at him, she was such an open book to him, some days it made her so mad.  
"I want to see you doing some work today." Beca snaps, tiredly.  
"Yeah and I want a six foot, blonde boyfriend that caters to my every whim, but we can't all have what we want, can we?" He replies, sassily.  
"Why haven't I fired you yet?" Beca mumbles as she walks into her office.  
"Because you love me!" Kyle sings, behind her.

Beca throws her stuff down on her small couch she has in her office.  
"Guten Morgen, Maus." Luisa greets Beca, as she walks in.  
Her voice washes over Beca, somehow making her feel less grumpy.  
' **Well, that's not a good sign!** ' She thinks, frowning deeply.  
"Good morning, Luisa." She chimes back, getting her laptop ready for the day's work.  
"Beca, you look exhausted, Lieble." Luisa looks concerned.  
"I'm fine, just didn't sleep well." Beca dismisses, though giving Luisa a small glance. Flashes of her dream begin to fill her head at the mere sight of her.  
' **Definitely not a good sign!** ' Beca mentally scolds herself, pushing those images far away.

Luisa goes to say something when Beca's boss enters the room, followed by Kyle, who was sporting shit eating grin.  
"Reggie! Nice picks on the songs yesterday." He looks at Beca, seeing the dark circles under her eyes, "What the hell happened to you?"  
"Weird dreams." Kyle chimes, hiding his glee behind his note book, which he carried encase the boss needed something written down.  
Luisa tilts her head at Beca inquisitively, while Beca shoots Kyle another glare.  
"Oh.. if looks could kill." Her boss mutters, as he glances at Kyle, "Well, suck it up Reg, the few songs you guys worked on yesterday were great, but they could be better. They need to have.. a more intimate vibe to them."  
Kyle snorted behind his notebook.  
"Excuse me?" Beca asks, not wanting to hear the answer.  
"Luisa, your voice is amazing. It deserves more than pop songs, you need ballads, something with depth. Something that you can really sink your teeth in." He really emphasises his last words, clinching his fists.

Kyle was silently giggling behind his notebook.  
"You guys need to really get to know each other again, so you's can pick songs that really make you feel." He touches his heart, "Which is why I need you two to go to lunch, spit ball ideas, really get to know each other on a personal level."  
An awkward feeling falls over the room, Beca just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.  
"If you think that this will help, we will do it, yes?" Luisa turns to Beca, whom blushes so bright, she looks sunburnt.  
"I want to live in the moment forever." Kyle whispers, gleefully.  
Her boss shakes his head, "Ok up! Lunch! Now!"  
"It's 8.30 in the morning!" Beca argues, finally finding a voice.  
"Doesn't matter! Let's go!" He begins to walk out but pauses at the door, "And Reggie, Spank Bank!" Pointing at her with a knowing look.  
Kyle finally loses it and has to leave the room.  
"What an odd fellow." Luisa murmurs, "Maus, what is Spank Bank?"  
Beca starts to hit her head against her desk, when would this be over?

* * *

 **Forty minutes later**

"Maus, are we just going sit here in silence? I thought we were getting to know each other." Luisa coos, over the table.  
They had walked to an upscale diner not far from the studio and had been there for about 20 minutes. The awkwardness from Beca's office had obviously followed them, as Beca seemed to be studying her menu like her life depended on it. Luisa snatches the menu from her hands.  
"Hey!" Beca tries to grab it back.  
"Come now, liebling. We have already ordered." Luisa says, starring at the flustered woman in front of her, "Beca, you cannot still be intimidate by me? It has been six years, Maus."  
"I'm aware of how long it's been ok." Beca says, finally losing it, "What I'm not ok with is you messing up my head again! With your flawless everything! And amazingly sweet smell, god damn, what is that?" Beca asks, frustratedly, throwing around far too many hand gestures.  
"It's Lush, lieble." Luisa smiles softly at her tiny maus.  
"Ahh, and your voice makes me melt! God! I can't stand it! It's been six years!" Beca pulling at her hair nervously, "Why are still in my head?"

The former Kommissar looks at the distressed woman in front of her, she really had done a number on her.  
"Liebling, I am sorry." She says, regretfully, "I am sorry that I have done this too you."  
Beca looks up at her, Luisa's face seems to be soft and caring, nothing like the one she remembered.  
"I will admit, your feistiness took me by surprise, I did not know such spirit could come from someone so small." She smirks, it was their little joke after all, "You were more than a rival, maus."  
Beca's stomach filled with butterflies, was she being serious or was this another intimidation tactic? Beca knew she was good at them.  
"Maus, I want us to be able to work together. This is why I asked for you, it was the only reason I agreed to by signed." She admits, unashamedly.  
"Why? Why me?" Beca asks, looking at her and somehow keeping her head clear.  
"You are the best, no?" She smiles broadly, "And we both know, I only have the best."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: Thanks for the follows guys, I honestly didn't think there were many that were still gunning for this ship. But I'm happy people still like it. Let me know if you have any thoughts for the rest of the story.**

* * *

It's been a few days since their breakfast lunch and Beca hadn't made much progress. Luisa was torn between amusement and sadness. While it was still fun to watch her maus get flustered, she was sad because it made Beca angry at herself. She had much respect for the tiny woman, she always had. Luisa played her part in DSM, but always hoped to see the Bella again. She had followed Beca's work after college, she knew how good she was. So when she was approached one evening by the Residual Heat CEO, after a performance at friend's wedding, how could she refuse.

"Miss Schäfer?" Luisa looks up, it was Kyle, handing her a coffee and a bottle of water.  
"Dankeschön." She smiles, taking the items, "and please, call me Luisa."  
"Sorry, I'm not sure what's holding Mitchy up this morning. Her meeting should have finished half an hour ago." Kyle says, looking at the door.  
"It is ok, Maus is still getting comfortable around me." She says, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, what happened between you two? I have never seen Mitchy in this kind of state. She's like the most professional one here. I mean, you met Dax." Kyle reasons, leaning against the desk.  
"When I met meine maus, I was a cocky young woman, who thought she could intimidate anyone." She started, setting her coffee down.  
"And could you?" Kyle asks, curiously.  
"Yes, I could and I still can." Luisa says, unabashed, "But nobody was more fun to play with than tiny maus. Instead of whimpering and cowering under my gaze, as most would, she would blurted out very oddly specific complements." Luisa chuckles, fondly.  
"No way!" Kyle grins, wondering how all his Christmas had come at once.  
"Yes, try as she may, she could never get an insult to land." Luisa smiles.

"So, she was super into you?" Kyle probes for more.  
"Yes, it seemed that way. Though, I think my presence caused more trouble than I intended." Luisa sighs, regrettably.  
"Why?" Kyle wonders, folding his arms.  
"Her boyfriend at the time, did not take kindly to me playing with maus. They had a very big fight after the World Competition." She rests her chin in her hand, "Of course, I knew it was my fault. But men can be quite insecure about these things."  
"Tell me about it, sister!"  
Luisa smirks at Kyle, she liked his fun attitude, it reminded her of Pieter.  
"The last thing she said to me was, why can't you just leave me be?" Luisa sighs, sadly, "I do regret my actions towards meine maus."

They fall silent for a moment.  
"So, how come you call her my mouse?" Kyle asks, hoping he hadn't crossed the line yet.  
Luisa grinned mischievously, but does not answer, simply taking another sip of her coffee.  
"So, you're super into her too?" Kyle grins back.  
"For a mäuse assistant, you are very astute." Luisa complements, setting her coffee down again.  
"I love this!" Kyle squeals quietly to himself.  
Luisa couldn't help but chuckle in this man's delight. The situation did have its amusing qualities.

The next moment, Beca bursts into the room.  
"I'm sorry, I know I'm late! My last artist is a total diva and I had trouble getting her to decide on an album cover!" Beca rolls her eyes, before letting them land on her troublesome assistant.  
"Ky, what are you doing in here?" She asks, suspiciously.  
"Nothing, we were just chatting, hey Luisa?" He grins at her, she nods accordingly, suppressing her own smile.  
"Chatting about what?" Beca frowns, at her assistant.  
He gets up to leave, "Oh you know, life, love…mice." He winks at her, before walking to the door.  
"You're fired!" Beca calls, after him.  
"No I'm not!" He retorts back, happily, standing in the door frame, watching his friend stomp to her desk.

Beca growls as she seats at her desk, opening up her laptop.  
"Have you been sleeping better, lieble? You still seem tired." Luisa asks, concerned.  
"I'm fine." Beca says, sounding exhausted.  
"So, no weird dreams last night, Mitchy?" Kyle asks, cheekily.  
Beca glares at him, "Ok, I'm going!" He remarks, quickly closing the door before Beca tries to kill him.

Beca mumbles furiously under her breath.  
"He is only teasing, lielbing. He means no harm." Luisa says, hoping Beca would look at her today for more than a second.  
"I know" Beca grumbles, "He's just far too invested in what's going on between us."  
Luisa grins, knowing Beca had not realised what she had said.  
"And what is going on between us, meine maus?" Luisa smiles, leaning up against the desk, propping her chin in her hand, while she stares at Beca.  
Beca blushes hard and looks up at Luisa. For the first time in a week, Beca's eyes meet Luisa's, her stomach explodes with butterflies and she feels herself overcome with feelings she hadn't felt in a very long time.  
"It is nice to see your face, Beca. Wunderschön!" Luisa smiles, really taking in Beca's face.

They stare at each other for long moment, one that went longer than it should, especially between two people who were suppose to have a professional relationship. Beca seems to be mesmerised by the German beauty, it was really the first time that she noticed how much softer her face looked. There seemed to be more emotion behind her eyes, no robotic need to control, just emotion.

"Ahem" Kyle clears his throat, having not been noticed walking back into the office.  
Both women jump, Beca nearly knocking her laptop over.  
"Sorry to interrupt whatever this is.." he says, smirking, gesturing to the display in front of him, "But they're having problems with 'diva' again."  
"What! She left 10 minutes ago!" Beca snaps her head up to Kyle, very annoyed, "She said she was happy to move ahead."  
"Yeah well, she ain't!" Kyle says, sassily, "She's yelling and throwing stuff in the boss's office down the hall. Since you're the only one who can handle her, boss wants you back up there, asap!"  
"Oh my god! This is nightmare!" Beca stands up, "I'm sorry Luisa, I don't know how long this is going to take. Let's pick this back up on Monday."  
"I would be very pleased to do so, maus." Luisa smiles, staring into Beca's eyes.  
The blush returns in Beca's face and spreads down her neck. She nods mutely, before exiting quickly, praying that no one noticed.

"Holy Jesus!" Kyle fans himself, "You two are too much."  
Luisa smiles to herself, picking her coffee.  
"Seriously, the sexual tension in here is so thick, I would need a chainsaw to cut through it." Kyle says, expressively.  
Luisa simply sipped her coffee, not wanting to say anything. Although, she agreed with him wholeheartedly.  
"Has it always been this way?" Kyle asks, checking the door, to make sure Beca was really gone.  
"It used to be worse." Luisa says, quietly, "Its different now."  
Kyle raises his eyebrows in surprise at the cryptic words. Wondering what it used to be like if it was this intense now.  
"Well, take this." He hands her a folded up piece of paper, "I hope it's different in a good way. I think you're good for Mitchy." He nods at her, before leaving the room.  
Luisa bewildered at the man's words, opens the piece of paper.  
"Oh" she tilts her head at the paper, extremely interested.

* * *

"So how is it going?" Chloe asks, her voice coming through the computer, "Getting easier?"  
Beca sits on her kitchen counter in her pjs, eating ice cream from the tub.  
"Well, I'm not blurting complements as much anymore, so I suppose that's a win." Beca says with a mouthful of ice cream.  
"I still can't believe you never told me about these dreams." Chloe smirks.  
"I wasn't really pleased about having them, Chlo. I mean, I couldn't exactly hide them from Amy. She slept four feet away from me." Beca rolls her eyes at the laptop.  
"Amy told me about some of your early ones, holy wow, they sounded hot!" Chloe giggles.  
"Great!" Beca growls, shoving more ice cream into her mouth.  
"Have you been having them all week?" The red head asks.  
"Yes." Beca sighs, "They're just so different than they used to be."

Chloe watches her friend, she knew Beca better than anyone and she knew Beca was falling hard. It didn't matter that six years had past without contact, their attraction was immediate from the moment they met. Chloe felt she was right, Luisa had changed a lot in six years, but her attraction for Beca was still there. If only Beca could stop losing her mind, they may actually get somewhere.

"Why don't you talk to her about it? Maybe even ask her out?" Chloe suggests.  
"Wouldn't that be unethical?" Beca says, questioning.  
"You're her music producer not her doctor!" Chloe laughs, "Isn't your boss's wife one of his artists?"  
"Yeah." Beca concedes, taking another mouthful.

* **knock knock knock** *

Beca jumps, "Who the hell is that? It's almost midnight." Beca sets down her ice cream and jumps off the counter.  
Beca makes her way to the front door, which was right by the kitchen. She opens it, her breath hitches.  
"Good evening, maus." Luisa beams at her.  
Beca takes in her sight, Luisa was dressed in black skinny jeans, a white tee and a leather jacket. Her golden hair was tousled around her shoulders. It was a simple look, but it took Beca's breath away.  
"Can I come in?" Luisa asks, raising an eyebrow at the awestruck woman.  
"Oh.. oh yeah. Come in." Beca stutters, moving to the side.

Luisa walks into the apartment, it was a modern design with simple black finishes.  
"Who was it, Becs?" Chloe's voice rings out, hoping she hadn't been forgotten.  
Luisa walks to the computer, "Red headed one!" She says, delightedly.  
Chloe's eyes widen in surprise, "Kommissar! It's nice to see you again."  
"And you. You are adorable as ever, liebling." She smiles at the screen.  
Chloe blushes, "Oh, thank you. You're looking great, congratulations on the recording deal."  
"Danke liebling, I am in safe hands, no?" She smile over to Beca, who seems to be to stunned for words.  
"Oh yeah, Beca's the best! I can't wait to hear your album." Chloe says, earnestly.  
Luisa smiles, "Is it ok if maus calls you back? We have some business to attend too."  
"Are you guys going to make out?" Chloe asks, cheekily.  
"CHLOE!" Beca yells, suddenly finding a voice.  
Luisa smirks, "If I'm lucky." She winks at the screen, "Auf Wiedersehen, red headed one!"

The last thing Beca hears is Chloe squealing in delight, as Luisa closes the laptop. She turns back to Beca, who is now stunned again.  
"Maus, are you ok?" She smirks.  
"I…ah.." Beca tries to string a sentence together, while trying to get rid of the visions of her and Luisa making out.  
"Beca?" Luisa smiles, amused at Beca's awestruck face.  
Beca shakes her head, "How did you know where I lived?"  
"I have my ways, liebling." She says, cryptically.  
She places her bag down and moves further into the apartment. She looks around at some of Beca's photos. She spots the World's photo of the Bella's. She picks it up.  
"You bested us, maus." She turns back to Beca, "If we had competed the next year, we would have beaten you."  
She sets it back down and goes and sits on the couch. She looks at Beca expectingly, she doesn't move, Luisa then pats the seat.

Beca eventually makes her way over to the couch, her heart was beating so hard she could hear it in her ears. She sits down but at the furthest end of the couch. The German can see Beca's breathing deeply. Luisa moves closer trying not to scare the tiny woman. She leans in close to Beca's face, Beca's breath hitches once again.  
"Maus?" She's starts, huskily.  
"Yes?" Beca breaths, starting to shake.  
"Will you watch Game of Thrones with me?" Luisa asks, raising an eyebrow.  
The question takes Beca by surprise, suddenly she bursts out laughing, all nerves and tension evaporating. Luisa smiles, relishing in the sound of Beca's laugh. She had finally broken the ice, the German hoped that this would help their relationship.  
"You're just a giant dork, aren't you?" Beca laughs, finally feeling a little relaxed.

* * *

It was about 2am, and Beca was sound asleep on the couch. She first fell asleep curled up in a ball, but as she fell deeper, her little body started to spread out. By the time she got comfortable, her arms were curled around a cushion and her legs were resting on Luisa's lap. Luisa could only smile, she had hoped to finally make amends with Beca. It never sat well with the Kommissar at how the world's ended and it had nothing to do with her losing. It took the blonde a little more than a year, to realise what it was. Pieter tagged her in an interview with an up and coming producer who had an interesting musical past. He tagged her with a comment 'Our Troll'. She watch the interview and noticed at the end of she had a giant smile on her face, for no apparent reason. By the end of that day, she had watched and listened to everything she could find on her tiny maus. It was then she had realised her feelings stretched further than her little cat and mouse game with the woman.

She, of course, tried to move on. But no one quite managed to fit her well, nobody ever felt right, she thought she was crazy. She met this woman on a handful of occasions, and only spoke for less than a minute each time. But yet, Beca Mitchell had her own hold on the German.  
"Mm…Lu..sa…" Beca mumbles in her sleep, snuggling into the cushion.  
A smile tugs at the corner of Luisa's lips, the peaceful expression on Beca's face was simply adorable. It was about ten minutes later when Luisa registered that she was still staring.  
"Du bist so ein Kriechen, Luisa." She mutters to herself, switching off the TV.  
She lifts Beca's legs and moves over towards her. She taps Beca gently on the shoulder.  
"Come liebling, it is time for bed." She whispers.  
"But I don't wanna." Beca mumbles.  
"But it's late, liebling, you must go to bed." She whispers, grinning..  
"Nooo Lulu…" She whinges, sleepily.  
Luisa sighs, a little amused. She tucks her hands under the women and lefts her up.  
"Hm..Tiny maus." She muses at the lightness of her friend.

The blonde beauty walks through the apartment towards the bedroom. Beca's arms reach up around Luisa's neck, snuggling into the tall German. She lets out a contented sigh. Luisa sets her down in the bed and attempts to untangle Beca's limbs, but Beca pulls her down and rolls over.  
"Oh no!" She lets out in surprise, as Beca drags half her body on to the bed with her, clinging to her tightly.

Luisa tries to get up, without waking Beca, with little success. She was strong for such a small person. It takes Luisa five minute to pry Beca's arms off her and finally stand up. Beca groans in her sleep, seemingly missing something in her arms. The blonde sighs, it was late, she might as well stay. She slips off her jeans and slides onto the other side of the bed. She pulls the cover over Beca, while she slept on the top. She never felt the cold in LA.  
"Gute Nacht, mein maus." She whispers, taking a finally glance at her before shutting her eyes.  
The last thing she feels is a warm arm wrapping around her middle. All felt right with the world.

* * *

Beca starts to stir, she feels rested. Finally she had gotten a good night sleep. She smiles to herself, thinking she had finally gotten past the dreams. She relished in the comfort and warmth of her bed. She doesn't even remember getting into bed. That's when her mind fast forwards and catches her up to the events of last night. Her body then alerts her to the fact there was someone next to her. Beca's eye snap open and sees a cute button nose. Beca pulls back to let her eye register what she was seeing.

' **Luisa came over!** ' Her tired brain processes, ' **But why is she in my bed?** '

Beca sits up and checks the time, it's 10am. She looks over at the stunning creature lying on the top of her bed. Her pale skin seems to glow in the morning light and her blonde hair shimmers gold.  
"Of course she'd look like an angel while she slept." Beca grumbles, half annoyed, half mesmerised, "Even without pants on." Sighing a little.  
Beca throws herself back down on the bed, groaning. How does she find herself in these situations? Suddenly, she feels the softest hand sleepily touch her face.  
"Maus… Shh!" The German beauty groans, letting her hand slip to Beca's shoulder, where it stayed.  
"And here I thought you'd be a morning person." Beca whispers, amused.

Beca laid there still, listening to Luisa's steady breathing. She turns and faces her, taking in the marvel that she is. Besides her flawless skin and incredible bone structure, Luisa has the most beautiful full lips. If Beca was honest, she'd have been happy to just stare at her sleeping face all day.

' **You're such a creep, Beca!** ' She scolds, herself.

A familiar swoon fills Beca's stomach, though she doesn't seem annoyed by it. They had had a nice night, watching TV and actually talking. Beca only slipped up twice with complements, but they weren't as weird as they usually were. Somehow, she was starting to feel a little more comfortable around Luisa and all it took was watching King Joffrey die a painful death.

After a few minutes, Luisa starts to wake up and stretch out. She arches her back and screws her face up before letting out a big yawn. She relaxes back into the bed, her eyes still half closed. Beca feels her body heat up, as she watched the German woman.  
"Ok, I'm sorry! But how did you do that?" Beca asks, staring at her.  
"Do what, lieble?" Luisa asks, sleepily.  
"Make stretching out look sexy? Like seriously, I look like death warmed up and you look like you're ready for a modelling shoot." Beca covers her face, in amused frustration.  
Luisa pushes herself up onto her elbows and looks at Beca. She really took in what she saw, making Beca blush and turn away.  
"Himreißend" She mutters, huskily, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, maus."

They lay in comfortable silence (well almost comfortable) for a while, while they both woke up.  
"How come you stayed last night? I mean, I'm not mad, I'm just curious." Beca asks, tentatively.  
"It was 2am in a foreign city, maus. I'm tough, not stupid." Luisa says, turning to her, "Besides, it seemed like you didn't want me to leave."

' **Oh no! What did I do? What did I say?** ' Beca sits up quickly, her brain going into meltdown.

Luisa seems amused by her reaction. Beca swallows hard and gathers up her courage.  
"What did I do?" She asks in an almost inaudible voice.  
"After I put you in bed, I tried to untangle your arms from around me, but you dragged me into the bed." She says, with a smirk, "And wouldn't let go."  
Beca groans and covers her face from embarrassment.  
"So, let me get this straight, you carried me to bed. In which, I was snuggling you anyway and as soon as you laid me down, I pulled you onto me and into my bed?" Beca could feel the burn of her embarrassment spreading down her body.  
"Yes." The German beauty says, noticing her tiny maus was very red now.  
"I'm so sorry." Beca whispers, awkwardly.  
Luisa sits up and pats Beca on the back, "Now, now Beca. Don't be red, be proud that you took down the Kommissar twice now. Not a feet achieved by anyone, let alone one as small as you."

Beca lets out a shaky laugh, "I beat the Kommissar twice? I should put that on a plaque for my office."  
"Beaten once with skill and once with muscle!" Luisa says, fiercely, playing along, "With the title, Tiny Maus, strongest of all the mäusen!"  
Beca really starts laughing hard, she had never seen the joking side of the Kommissar. Beca guessed that Luisa and Kommissar were different. It was actually really nice, yet surprising. Luisa tugged at Beca's shoulder to make her lie down again. Luisa felt happy that they were finally getting along.

"I'm sorry." Beca says, after her laughter dies down.  
Luisa frowns confused, "Maus?"  
"For being so weird and awkward and suspicious. I'm usually better than this." Beca sighs.  
"It wasn't anything I did not expect, maus. You have every right to act suspicious of me, I should have been kinder to you. I was not better than that back then," She admits, "But I am trying to fix my mistakes."  
She reaches down and picks up Beca's hand and laces her fingers with Beca's. She then holds Beca's hand to her chest.  
"My wish is for us to at least be friends, if nothing else." She squeezes her hand, Beca senses more behind her words, "Would that be ok, meine maus?"  
Beca looks a little shocked, but smiles, "I would like that. But I can't promise I'm going to stop being weird and awkward. Your gorgeous presence sends me a little crazy."  
' **As does yours.** ' Luisa muses, suppressing the urge to say so.

"Maus, I have always enjoyed your awkwardness. Please do not stop now." She smiles instead, squeezing her hand again, not intending on letting it go.|  
Beca laughs awkwardly, "Did all your rivals act like me or am I just a weirdo?"  
"Weirdo." Luisa confirms, with a laugh.  
"Oh lord! That must have been something, you trying to intimidate me and I was just acting like love struck fangirl." Beca groans, laughing.  
"It did surprise me." Luisa admits.  
"Did it? Coz you took it like you always have women falling at your feet." She remarks, blushing a little.  
"That is true but not for those reasons, you turned into my favourite rival, maus." Luisa smiles, happily looking up at the ceiling, still holding Beca's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes: Hey guys, I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. The next few will be a bit of a slow burn. Bare with me. :)**

* * *

 **FOUR WEEKS LATER**

They had 3 songs chosen, for an expected 12 track album. They had picked some heartfelt ballads. Songs that had really made Luisa's voice sound like pure magic. Something Beca's boss was over joyed about. He walks quietly around the brightly decorated studio.  
"This! This is special!" He says, listening to Luisa singing in the studio.  
Beca fiddles with the sound board, "Yeah, it's really good." Shoving some Christmas tinsel out of her way.

The bald man lets her voice wash over him, goosebumps erupt all over his body. In that moment, he knew his gamble with signing an almost unknown would pay off. He goes and sits by Beca.  
"I can see why she has such an effect on you, Reg." He muses, "I mean, she's not only stunning but her voice just hits you here." He taps his chest.  
Beca smirks, "Yeah, her voice is amazing, especially the time I heard her sing 'The Thong Song'."  
The man frowns at Beca, before glaring at her, "Never speak of that again" He growls, "But I'm glad you two are becoming friends. This natural chemistry is going to make this album."

"That's great, Luisa. Take a break." Beca says, into the mic, after a few minutes.  
"Danke, Lieble." She says, grabbing her water.  
"So, I'm on the right track?" Beca asks her boss, turning her chair towards him.  
"Yeah, she's going to give Adele a run for her money." He says, playing back some of the song they had just recorded.  
"Not that Adele cares about money." Beca remarks, turning her chair back.  
"Yeah, she's crazy." He responses, absentmindedly, "Well, we'll pick this all up after Christmas. The wife and I are going to the Maldives. It's going to be heavenly."  
"How's her new album going?" Beca asks, remembering that she was a recording artist.  
"Amazing! I'm producing it, so of course it'll be amazing!" He brags, leaning back in his chair.  
"So, you guys are going well?" Beca asks, they had only been married a few years.  
"Reggie! I never knew what real love was. I was a skeptic, you remember!" He remarks, "But as soon as I laid eyes on her… it's was like WOW!" He shouts, he throws his hands in the air.  
Beca smirks at his antics.  
"But being who I was, I thought it was just an intense attraction. Turns out it was love at first sight." He smiles happily, "I'm a sappy man now, and I couldn't be happier."

His words resonate through Beca's mind, her eyes snap over to Luisa. Maybe she wasn't crazy.  
"Alright Reg, I have a plane to catch." He hits the mic button, "Luisa that was superb! We'll pick it up after Christmas."  
"Danke! I cannot wait." She smiles, waving at him.  
He waves them off and exits the room, as Kyle enters.  
"How'd she go?" He says, sitting beside her.  
"Flawless, as always." She sighs, happily.  
"Good grief! Like I'm super glad you can be in the same room together now, but like, can you's two just start dating already?" He watches a lopsided smile form on her face, "Love has changed you!"  
Beca kicks him in shines, "Um, Ow!" He groans, sassily.  
"We're just friends, ok!" Beca snaps back to her usual grumpy self.  
"Yeah, so were Ari and Big Sean and look how that turned out." He mutters, as Luisa comes out of the sound room.

"How was I, maus?" She flashes Beca a toothy grin.  
"Perfect." Beca whispers, Kyle kicks her back (taking great pleasure in doing so), "I mean, it was great. We can pick it back up after the holidays."  
"Speaking of the holidays, your dad called, Mitchy. He wants to know what time your flight is arriving." Kyle says, pulling out a 'take a message' note, "I think he wants to pick you up."  
Beca rolls her eyes, "I told him I'm hiring a car! Four days being stuck with Sheila is more than I can bare. And now you're not coming, I'm going to need to escape for a bit." She glares at him.  
Kyle used to always come to Christmas, because his family didn't accept him and his sexuality. But this year, he was having a friend's Christmas and bailed on Beca.  
"I'm sorry! We're taking a Christmas cruise! I could meet my soul mate, Mitchy!" He cries, extravagantly.  
"Whatever traitor!" Beca says, sarcastically.  
"God Mitchy! You're such a child!" He throws his head back in a dramatic fashion and walks to the door, "But are you still giving me my present, right?"  
Beca gives him the finger, but responds, "Yes."

After Kyle left, Luisa sits besides Beca.  
"You do not like being with your family?" She asks, curiously.  
"I mean, it's not like I don't love them. It's just my step mum far too interested in my life, like waaayyyy too interested." She emphasizes, "She's gotten better since I left college. They have my little sister to put their energy into now."  
"You have a sister?" She's smiles, though a little surprised.  
"Yeah, she sorta surprised all of us, especially my dad. She's five, she's really cute. She's really the only reason I still go home for holidays." Beca admits, "I'm sure dad hopes she'll be the daughter he always wanted."  
Luisa frowns deeply, "Is he not proud of you?" Beca notes the dangerous edge in her voice.  
"I mean, yeah of course, but music producer wasn't his first choice for my life."  
"Well, it isn't up to him!" She says, fiercely, "It is your life, is it not?"  
Beca tilts her head, "Yeah, of course. He realises that now, it took him a while, but we got there in the end." She assures, the suddenly annoyed German, "But, my step mum is still a little overbearing about my love life, she means well, though."

Beca fiddles with a few things on her laptop, adjust sounds to fit the song. Luisa sits deep in thought, with a frown etched on her beautiful face.  
"I will come with you." Luisa says, after a moment.  
Beca looks up from her laptop, a little startled. In the past four weeks, she had gotten more comfortable with Luisa. They had even hung out a few times after the impromptu sleep over. Their friendship had really blossomed, something that Beca never thought possible with this woman. Though Beca still slips up with her attraction, but it's easier to deal with now she knows it's at least a little mutual.  
"I… that would be awesome… but don't you want to be with your family for Christmas?" Beca questions, a little stunned.  
"I am not to going to Germany for Christmas." She says with an air bitterness, Beca senses that this is a sensitive subject. Luisa hadn't ever mentioned her family, now that Beca thought about it.  
"Oh, ok well if you're only hanging out in LA anyway. That would be awesome, but we'd have to fly to Atlanta and like we'd be staying at the house.. for four days." Beca says, breathlessly, the thought of four days with the German, that didn't involve work, made Beca a little lightheaded, "And don't be surprised if they think you're my girlfriend, especially Sheila. She's very noisy."  
"I think I can manage." Luisa's smile returns, as Beca pulls out her phone to book flights.

* * *

The small woman groans as she trudges through the snow, covered head to toe in winter wear, which consisted of a snow jacket, two scarves, gloves and beanie that would be covering all of Beca's face, if it wasn't for the fact she needed to see. Beca looked like navy blue Michelin man as she attempted to carry luggage and presents up to the house so she wouldn't have to make two trips.  
"Maus, the snow is not that bad." She giggles, trailing behind her, carrying her own stuff, "It is barely two inches."  
"I've lived in California for six years, my body hates the cold. It also hates the sun, but that's beside the point." She replies, bitterly, "And how are you not freezing your butt off?"  
Luisa looks down, she's dressed in jeans, a light turtle neck sweater and an overcoat.  
"I am German, Liebling." She chuckles, heartedly, watching Beca slip a little, nearly dropping her stuff.  
The sound of her laughter warms Beca slightly, but not enough for to stop feeling sorry for herself.

Once they finally made it to the front door, Beca stops. She eyes the door uneasily.  
"Maus, are you ok?" Luisa asks, concerned.  
"Ah, yeah. Just brace yourself." She warns, "If they do or say something to offend you, we can leave straight away."  
"Maus." She pouts, at how adorable Beca's being, "If they are anything like you, I shall be fine."  
Beca blushes, "They're not… but, let's not mention that."  
Luisa smirks, "Don't worry Beca. Parents either love me or are too scared to say so." Luisa assures her.  
Beca raises her eyebrows in surprise, "Does Kommissar come out?"  
"She comes in handy." Luisa says, confidently.  
"Well, shit! This weekend could be even better than I expected." Beca seems impressed.

They enter the large four bed room house, it's warm and inviting. The smell of sugar cookies waft from the kitchen. The large staircase in front of them was lovingly decorated with garland and lights. Beca puts her stuff down and attempts to escape her snowy weather gear. Much to Luisa's delight as she watches Beca struggle.  
"Bebe, Bebe, Bebe!" Comes a delighted voice, from down the hall.  
With a flash of red, Beca was nearly knocked over. Luisa looks down to see a small little girl. She has long brown hair, pale skin and has a bright red Christmas sweater on.  
"Maisey!" Beca squeals, picking her up with ease, giving her a giant squeeze.

Sheila and Beca's father make their way into the hall to see what all the fuss is about.  
"Beca!" Sheila greets, happily, while Beca attempts to suppress a grimace.  
"Beca, it's lovely to see you." Her dad says, stiffly.  
Beca puts Maisey down, and looks up to greet her family.  
"Ahh, yeah.. hey guys, Merry Christmas." She says, awkwardly, "Oh, this is my friend Luisa. She is from Germany."  
Luisa steps forward and smiles, "Hallo."  
Beca's dad steps forward, "Dr. J. Mitchell, Barden University." He says, with a strong willed voice, holding his hand out.

As Beca suspected, her family automatically assumed "friend" meant "girlfriend". Beca's dad had always attempted to intimidate whomever Beca was dating. It didn't matter if they were male or female, if they were dating his daughter, they would have to treat her right. Beca always hated when he did it, because he wasn't very good at it.  
Beca rolled her eyes, ' **When will he give this up? Nobody can find a man in a sweater vest intimidating!** '  
Luisa, not one to be easily intimidated anyway, drew herself to her fullest height, (Which was two inches taller than Beca's dad). She looked him square in the eyes, leaving no emotion on her face.  
"Luisa Adail Hedda Schäfer, the Third, Düsseldorf, Germany." She takes the man's hand, gripping it hard, to show dominance, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. J. Mitchell of Barden University."

There's a stoney moment of silence, as Luisa stares down at the man. He struggles to remain dominant, the blue piercing eyes seem to see right through him.  
"You can call me, Jerry." He cowers, meekly.  
Luisa smirks, knowing she had won, "Jerry, you may call me Luisa."  
Beca suddenly realised why Kyle loved watching this drama, it was amazing.  
"Wow, you are super scary." Sheila giggles, shoving Jerry out the way, "I love it! I'm Sheila!"  
Luisa smiles warmly and shakes her hand.

Beca glances over at her little sister, her eyes are wide and her mouth was open slightly. Beca follows her gaze, she's staring at Luisa.  
"You ok, Maisey?" Beca asks, with raised eyebrows.  
The little girl steps forward, not taking her eyes off Luisa. Luisa looks down at the little girl, softening her expression.  
"You're enormous." She says, in wonder.  
Beca snorts loudly, as Luisa raises her eyebrows in surprise. Both parents jump towards her, bringing her towards them.  
"Maisey!" They chastise her, "You're can't say that."  
"We're so sorry. Mind of her own this one. Says everything that pops into her head." Sheila says, a little embarrassed.  
Luisa starts to chuckle, this little girl was an even smaller version of Beca. Beca, at this point, is in full blown laughter, Maisey had a knack for making awkward situations more awkward.  
"Maisey, say sorry to Luisa?" Her dad says, gruffly.  
"But dad.." She cries, wondering what she did wrong.  
Luisa kneels down to the young girl, taking her hand.  
"It is ok, tiny one. It is not the first time someone has called me enormous." She gives a sly glance up at Beca, who turns her head smirking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, thanks for the kind reviews and the follows. I didn't expect this much of a response. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

"Wait, what!?" Kyle yells, down the phone, "You took our stunning, German goddess to your parent's house, for Christmas?"  
"I mean, yeah…" Beca starts, pulling her ear away from the phone, while she was sitting in her room, answering emails on her laptop.  
"I told you to start dating, not marry her!" Kyle continues to yell, seemingly very worked up.  
"She offered to come, Ky." Beca explains, wondering why he was being weird, "You know, since you bailed!"  
"She offered to come?!" He whispers, sounding like he was pacing, "How could you do this to me?"  
"What are you talking about?" Beca asks, now completely lost, looking up from her laptop.  
"Four days! I'm going to miss four days of my favourite reality show that's actually real life." He cries, dramatically, "Why did I decide to go on this cruise?"

Beca rolls her eyes, her assistant needed a life.  
"I can literally hear your eyes rolling, Mitchy!" He shouts, very upset, "What if you guys kiss? *Gasps* and what if it's beside a roaring fire and you guys look deeply into each other's eyes and confess you undying love for each other?"  
"What do your weekends consist of, Ky?" Beca asks, a little weirded out.  
"I'm so upset!" He actually sounded close to tears.  
"Jesus, Ky! You need a boyfriend!" Beca says, suddenly worried for his mental state.  
"I KNOW!"

It takes a few minutes for Kyle to calm down, Beca decides then that she be actively trying to find Kyle a boyfriend. Though, low key hoping he finds that six foot blonde on the cruise ship.  
"Hey Beca."  
Beca looks up, it was Sheila. She smiles at Beca as she hovers at the door, hoping Beca would invite her in. While their relationship had gotten a little better over the years, it still wasn't where she'd like it. She truly loved Beca, but Beca was reluctant.  
"Yeah, hey Sheila." She looks back down at her laptop.  
Sheila takes that as an invitation in.

She sits on the end of the bed, "I like Luisa."  
Beca cringes internally, here it comes, the questions about her love life. Marriage, kids, the works.  
"Yeah, she's nice. She's a pleasure to work with, you know, since I'm producing her album." Beca says, trying to push home that they were just friends at the moment, and for her to not meddle.  
"Is her voice as amazing as I'm imagining?" She asks, with anticipation.  
Beca seems surprised by the question, "Oh… Um, yeah, it's incredible. Um, do you remember that group we versed at worlds?"  
"Yes, DSM." Sheila answers, surprising Beca again.  
"…So, yeah she was the leader of that group." Beca explains, bewildered that this is the way the conversation headed.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Sheila remarks, "It must be so amazing being able to help create music for the world."  
Beca blinks, "Yeah, it is." Trying to push away the feeling of apprehension.  
She never really spoke much about her work, because her father always made it awkward. So she just learnt not to mention it too much.  
"Do you have any songs that maybe I could hear? I mean, if that's ok." Sheila asks, tentatively.  
"Ah…" Beca says, really surprised, ".. Yeah… yeah ok."  
Sheila beams at her, as Beca hands her the headphones.  
"Um.. we recorded this the other day. It's still rough, but you'll get the idea." Beca says, as she starts the song.

Sheila listens intently, the sound of Luisa's voice makes her close her eyes. Sheila starts to block everything else out, the only thing she hears is the song. As the song builds, Sheila breaths in deeply, finding herself lost in the music, not noticing the single tear rolling down her face.  
Her eyes open when the music ends, wiping her face when she realises she had been crying.  
"You alright, there?" Beca asks, raising her eyebrows.  
"Oh my. I don't know what happened." She breathes, deeply, "That was incredible!"  
"Yeah, Luisa can really hold her own in a song." Beca says, taking back the headphones.  
"Beca! Is that you playing the guitar?" Sheila asks, remembering Beca learnt how to play a few years ago.  
"Oh.. yeah. There'll be a professional band recording once the album starts coming together." She dismisses, "This is just a rough recording."  
"Beca it sounded amazing! Oh my god!" She gushes, "Baby, you are so talented!"

Beca blushes hard, not knowing what to say, her and Sheila hadn't really ever chatted about her work. Let alone Sheila actually listening and loving her work.  
"Um.. Where's Luisa?" She asks, finding it hard to hear Sheila's complements.  
Sheila smiles, understanding that may have been too much.  
"She's having a tea party with Maisey." She points in the direction of the playroom.  
"Really?" Beca laughs, "I was wondering where she went off too."  
"Yeah, Maisey's really taken a liking to her. I'm not sure if she's going to let you guys leave on Monday." She laughs, "Luisa's really great." Beca nods agreeing.

"And your father is absolutely terrified of her." Sheila laughs, reaching out and touching Beca's arm, "He's hiding in his office."  
"Yeah, she can sometimes have that effect on people. She has a very commanding presence." Beca admits, smiling at Sheila in spite of herself.  
"That's for sure. Her eyes feel like that see into your soul." She says, blushing a little.  
Beca laughs a little, agreeing.  
"Well, she's welcome anytime. I really like her." Sheila finishes, getting up, thinking she shouldn't try an over do the conversation.  
"Thanks, Sheila. I think she'd appreciate that. I get the feeling she doesn't talk to her family much." Beca says, frowning.  
Sheila's face turns sad, "Oh…well I'll try to make this a really great Christmas for her and for all of us." She turns and leaves the room, feeling good that she'd had finally had a conversation with Beca that didn't turn awkward.

* * *

Luisa walks into the room around seven, she finds Beca wrapped in a blanket, with her headphones on. Beca's head nodding to the beat as she cut tracks. Luisa watches her for a moment, she seemed so immersed in her music. Her heart flutters as Beca crinkles her nose at her screen. The more Luisa had gotten to know Beca, the more she seemed charmed by the little things she did. These type of feelings were very foreign to the German woman, but she was welcoming them all the same.

Luisa makes her way over to the bed. Beca notices and takes off her headphones.  
"How was your tea party?" Beca asks, smirking.  
"It was a royally good time." She answers, smiling, "Maisey is perfect."  
"Did she ask you to call her your majesty?" Beca laughs, moving her laptop out of the way.  
"No, she made me Queen." Luisa says, as she lays down, propping her head up with her elbow, "I even had a crown, maus."  
"Wow! She doesn't make anyone queen!" Beca exclaims, "She must like as much as I do."  
Luisa grins happily, she had never been in the presence of someone who was so open about their feelings for her. Even if Beca couldn't control it, it was wonderful to hear.

Beca clears her throat, trying to pass over her awkward flirting.  
"I'm sorry we have to share a room, they made the forth room into Maisey's playroom." Beca attempts to recover.  
"I am not sorry." She says, unabashed, "I had a very good night sleep the last time we shared a bed, liebling."  
Beca blushes hard, "Well, at least this time I won't try to drag you in against your own free will."  
"You could try, maus." She says, grinning at Beca's blush.  
"You're going to kill me." Beca mutters, looking up trying to ignore how turned on she suddenly felt.

Luisa lets out a laugh, her maus was too easy to wind up. Though she had been secretly hoping Beca would do such a thing, just this time awake.  
' **In due time, Luisa.** ' She thinks to herself.  
"Kyle called me." Luisa says, giving Beca a break.  
"Me too, was he really upset?" Beca asks, looking over at her.  
"He was, he made me promise to keep any declarations of my burning desires secret until we got home." She frowns, "He is an odd man."  
"Oh Jesus! I'm sorry about him, he's just… yeah he's just odd." Beca laughs, scratching her head.  
"I think he is having a nice time on the boat, he keeps sending me pictures." Luisa pulls out her phone, "He said I was his secret squirrel. What does that mean?"  
"It means he doesn't want you to show anyone the pictures." Beca laughs, as Luisa scrolls through the pictures.

The pictures consist of good looking gentleman, they look as if Kyle took on the sly.  
"Looks like candidates for his new boyfriend." Beca says, "God! How many are there? He's been on the boat for less than six hours."  
"Does he realise that this is creepy?" Luisa asks, frowning at the pictures.  
"Probably not." Beca says, uneasy, "Maybe we should stop looking at them."  
Luisa puts her phone away and lays down fully on the bed. She grabs a pillow to snuggle into, as she looks up at Beca.

"So, my dad's scared of you." Beca says, after a while.  
"Hm, yes I noticed. He came into check on Maisey and he couldn't meet my eye. He backed out of the room very quickly." She smiles, seemingly a little proud.  
"Is that how Kommissar really is? Coz I don't think I got her full effect." Beca laughs, remember her lame comebacks.  
"You were one of a kind, maus. But yes, that is usually the response I would get." She nods, continuing to look up at Beca.  
"It's really amazing to watch." Beca comments, "Hey, was that really your full name when you introduced yourself?"  
Luisa sits up a little, "Yes, I come from a family with strong noble heritage. I was the first female born into my family in 50 years."  
"Wow!" Beca says, her eyes widening.  
"An achievement met with nothing but displeasure from my father." She remarks, bitterly.

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Luisa hadn't told anyone this story in a long time. Pieter was the only friend that knew the full story of her strict upbringing.  
"I came out a Luisa instead of a Luise." She sighs, "And I was a disappointment ever since."  
Beca frowns, feeling an incredible surge of rage towards Luisa's father.  
"What about your Mum?" Beca asks, trying to suppress her sudden anger.  
"Mama past away a few days after Christmas the year I turned five. It has always been a hard holiday." She says, sadly continuing her story, "I was raised by a nanny until I was eight. After that, my father sent me to a military school. That was where I learnt discipline and order."

Beca's face start to show disgust, who sends an eight year old to military school. Luisa notices the look on Beca's face, she decides then that she would not go into the horrors she experienced there. The only good thing that came out of it was her friendship with Pieter, who somehow managed to stay silly and a little crazy. He kept her from losing touch with herself and not turning into a robot.

"I went to university, studying business and politics. I was to enter a career in politics or go into the military. Those were the options I was given." She says, looking down at the bed.  
"Wait! Your dad told you that you had to do one of those things? You didn't get a choice?" Beca's frown increases, suddenly understanding Luisa distaste for her own dad.  
"Yes maus. I came from a family of tradition. If you didn't up hold tradition, you were disinherited." She confirms, sadly.  
"That's fucked up!" Beca shakes her head, grabbing Luisa's hand and holding it tightly.

Appreciating the warmth of Beca's hand, Luisa smiles, feeling that she had made the right decision to tell Beca about her past.  
"But the choice was made for me, before I came to America, when we took over the Bella's tour." She starts again.  
"What happened?" Beca asks, her frown now a permanent fixture on her face.  
"My father forbid me to go, he put up with DSM touring in Europe. But he hates Americans more than anything." She explains, "I told him I was a leader, that is what I had been trained to do. We had a massive argument. He told me I was making a fool of myself, and I had no business singing and dancing. I had to uphold traditions, even if I was doomed to fail, because I was female."

Beca squeezes her hand trying to suppress her anger that seems to be raising at an accelerated speed.  
"What did you do?" Beca asks, breathing heavily with anger.  
"Liebling, I think you know what I did." She smiles, sadly, "He was rather surprise at my actions. He never thought I would defy him. I have not seen anyone in my family since."  
"Luisa.."  
"It is ok, maus." She pats Beca's hand, "Pieter and DSM became my family. I learnt to live by my own merit instead of my name. It was quite liberating."

They sit in silence, still holding each other's hand. Beca breaths deeply, she knew her and her father had their ups and downs, but she always knew he had her best interests at heart. She knew he loved her. Even though he didn't always understand her choices, he at the very least respected them. She can understand why Luisa was the way she was back then.  
' **I guess, a terrible past makes for a strong woman.** ' She thinks sadly.  
"Is this why you're not so intimidating anymore?" Beca asks, looking at Luisa.  
"Yes maus. After the worlds, I found myself more relaxed, I had never lost before. It was quite interesting." Luisa admits, "It helped me to be on my own, with no looking over my shoulder anymore. For once in my life, my life was my choice."  
"You shouldn't have had to lose your family to have that." Beca says, feeling terrible.  
"They were not much of a family, maus."


	7. Chapter 7

They both fell asleep around midnight. Luisa felt much lighter now having shared some of her past with Beca. She had always been made to feel shameful for who she was, maybe that's why she was so fond of Beca when they were competing. Beca was so entranced by her at first sight. It didn't matter what her background was or what titles her family held. Just her mere presence sent the poor girl into a tail spin. She had never experience that before, mainly because everyone was terrified of her.

It was around 3am when she feels the bottom of the covers moving. She looked over at Beca who was in a deep in slumber. Luisa pulls up the cover, to find a tiny little smiling face.  
"Tiny one?" She whispers.  
Maisey crawls in between Beca and Luisa, snuggling into Beca, wrapping one of Beca's arms around her.  
"Are you alright?" Luisa asks, concerned.  
Maisey giggles, "Bebe, doesn't let me sleep in here when she's here. So I sneak in. Shhh!" She presses her finger against her lips, although not being able to keep herself quiet.  
"Will Beca be mad?" Luisa asks.  
"No, she always laughs. She says that I bested her, whatever that means." She whispers.

Luisa can't help but beam at the small girl. Maisey was like the sibling she always wanted, and this little girl could not be any cuter. Maisey snuggles into Beca, making sure she had maximum comfort and warmth.  
"Are you comfortable, liebling?" Luisa whispers, watching the adorable display.  
Maisey nods, but asks, "What does that mean?"  
Luisa continues to smile, "It means darling. Because you are a little darling." Luisa taps her gently on the nose.  
Maisey giggles at Luisa, she really liked this pretty lady. It wasn't often Beca brought friends home. Maisey really only had met Kyle and Chloe. None of them played with her as much as Luisa did. She really hoped she'd get to see her again after the holidays were over.

"Weesa?" Maisey whispers, not being able to say Luisa name properly.  
"Yes, liebling?"  
Maisey leans forward, so the sleeping Beca couldn't hear her.  
"Are you Bebe's girlfriend?" She says, hurriedly.  
Luisa raises her eyebrows in surprise, not question she expected from a five year old at 3 in the morning.  
"No, tiny one." She says, regrettably, "Why do you ask?"  
"Well, she's not as grumpy when she's with you." Maisey says, not needing to filter her words.  
Luisa snorts, covering her mouth to hide that she was laughing.  
"If you aren't her girlfriend, how come you're sleeping in the same bed?" She asks, earnestly.  
"Friends can share beds, tiny one." Luisa explains, extremely amused by this conversation.  
"Oh" she frowns, "Then how come she makes Ky sleep on the couch?"

Biting her lip to stop herself from laughing, she couldn't help but fall in love with this endearing little child. She was a miniature version of Beca in every way.  
"Shhh, how about we go to sleep now, liebling?" Luisa strokes her faces.  
"So Santa can come?" Her little eyes widen in excitement, remembering it was Christmas Eve.  
"Yes. If you are not asleep, Father Christmas will not come. So, shut your eyes, tiny one!"  
Maisey shuts her eyes tightly, Luisa strokes her cheek once more, smiling. Maisey reaches up and takes Luisa's hand and laces her fingers through Luisa's. A little grin takes over Maisey's face, before falling asleep still holding Luisa's hand. Luisa gazes down at the sisters, still holding on to the little girls hand, feeling more welcomed than she'd ever felt.

* * *

Christmas morning was filled with a flurry of paper and ribbons. It was all mostly for Maisey, because at 28, you don't get as much for Christmas as you used too. But Beca didn't mind, she loved Maisey and would do anything to see her happy. She even laughed when she woke up to find Maisey snuggled between her and Luisa that morning. Once Maisey woke up though, Beca wouldn't be able to lie in any longer. Maisey spent ten minutes dragging both women out of bed. So, she sat back in the couch with Luisa and watched as her sister squealed with delight over her presents.

"I'm sorry Maisey snuck into our bed last night." Beca says, quietly, sipping a coffee.  
Luisa giggles quietly, sipping her own coffee.  
"I should have remembered she'd do that." Beca scratches her head.  
"It is alright, Maus." Luisa pats Beca on the leg, "She was quite entertaining."  
"Oh lord!" Beca covers her face a little, "What did she say?"  
"Nothing." She smirks, sipping her coffee.

"Bebe! New paints and pencils!" She says, happily, jumping up and down, "Thank you!" She runs and hugs Beca.  
"Well, I know how good you are at drawing. So, I had to get you new ones, so you can keep sending me pictures." Beca says, encouragingly, having always loved that once every two weeks she would receive a large envelope full of drawings.  
"I will, I will!" She yells, happily, before running to open another gift.  
Beca smiles, feeling happy that she nailed her gift.

Sheila goes and picks up a gift and walks over to Beca.  
"Beca, honey, I have one here for you." Sheila says, nervously, handing her a medium sized box.  
"Oh thanks, Sheila." She accepts, thinking she had opened her gifts and was done.  
The box was very heavy, Beca couldn't think of what it could be.  
"Before you open it, this is from your dad and me. We found them a little while back, and we wanted to give them to you to show you how proud we are and all you've accomplished." Sheila smiles, proudly.  
Beca looks at her dad, who nods at her to open the box. She looks at Maisey for some kind of clue. Maisey, being five, simply shrugs.

Beca opens the box and pulls out a glass box with a wooden base. Inside was a set of bronzed head phones. She looks a little closer, despite the bronzing, they looked familiar.  
"They're your first head phones I bought you when you were ten." Jerry says, smiling.  
"We just wanted you to know, we're really proud." Sheila says, smiling also.  
"We are Beca." Her dad, repeats smiling warmly.  
Beca seems lost for words, her family hadn't ever done anything this nice or personal for her. She looked closer at the gold tag on the wood, it reads "The Big BM!" She snorts, getting the feeling some of the Bella's had helped with this.  
"Thanks you guys, really! I love it!" Beca gets up and hugs both of them.

Sheila tears up a little, as she hugs Beca. That was only the second time that Beca had willingly hugged her. She had always been so proud of Beca, and now Beca really knew how she felt about her. Seeing Beca's eyes shining at the bronzed head phones was the best gift she could have been given. She turns and shows Luisa. Luisa admires it, smiling. Maybe she had misjudged Beca's dad. He was not like her own.

* * *

 **HALF AN HOUR AND MANY PRESENTS LATER**

They fall back into watching Maisey open the last of her presents. Beca felt a little bad she had nothing for Luisa. They had decided that they wouldn't exchange anything, because Beca used her miles for the flight and Luisa was doing her a massive favour keeping Beca company for the holidays. Beca glances over at Luisa, she's smiling happily, but seems a little overwhelmed. Beca decides to keep a close eye on her as it had probably been a while since she's been around a family like this.

"We're sorry we didn't have anything for you, Luisa." Sheila says, genuinely regretful.  
"It is ok, it was kind of last minute that I was coming." She smiles, shaking her head, "Thank you so much for having me."  
"Oh honey! Anytime!" Sheila gushes, reaching out for Luisa's hand, squeezing it gently.  
"Oh! I have a present for Weesa!" Maisey says, suddenly looking up from her new toys.

Everyone turns to look at her and watches as the little girl dashes out of the room.  
"Do you know what she's talking about?" Beca asks Sheila.  
Sheila shakes her head, "I'm not sure. She did tell me she had an important job to do and stayed in her room for a really long time after the tea party yesterday, now that I think about it. She didn't come out for over an hour." Sheila says, looking back to see if Maisey was returning.  
Maisey comes running back in with the biggest smile on her face. She was holding what appeared to be a folded piece of paper with a poorly tied ribbon around it.  
"Here Weesa! I made this for you." She looked beside herself with excitement, as she handed it to Luisa.  
Luisa glances at Beca, Beca nods at her to take it. She takes the item from Maisey.  
"Thank you, liebling." She smiles, nervously.

She unites the ribbon and unfolds the paper, to find a drawing. The drawing consisted of three stick figures, two with brown hair and one with blonde. There were flowers and butterflies surrounding the three figures. The drawing was bright and full of glitter.  
"That's me, and that's Bebe there. And that's you! I put a crown on you, because your look like a queen." Maisey gushes with excitement, "And we're in a meadow, because that's where you said your favourite place was. Do you like it?"  
Luisa seemed a little lost for words, Maisey had asked her yesterday during their tea party, what her favourite place was back in her country. She had told her it was the beautiful flower meadow beside her family's house, she played there with her mother as a child. Her eyes begin to well as she stares down at the beautiful picture.  
"Do you like it?" Maisey asks, again this time a little nervous, starting to think Luisa didn't.  
Luisa looks up at the little girl, "It is beautiful, liebling. I love it, thank you." She says, though her voice quivers.

Maisey beams and throws her arms around Luisa. Luisa stiffens a little surprised, but then warms into the hug. She feels very overwhelmed at that moment. Maisey lets go, with a huge smile, then runs back to her toys. Sheila and Jerry, smile proudly at their youngest daughter not noticing that Luisa is trying hard to keep it together. Beca is watching her closely, as Luisa stares down at the child's drawing.  
"Excuse me, please." Luisa says, standing up and leaving the room suddenly.  
Everyone watches as she exits the room, Beca was afraid that something like this would happen.  
"Did she not like it?" Maisey asks, upset.  
"No, she loved it for sure. I think she just wants more coffee." She reassures Maisey.

She gets up to check on Luisa, giving her dad and Sheila a look to not follow her. Beca knew Christmas must be hard for Luisa, given the story she told her last night. But for her to react that way to a simple drawing, this much go way deeper. She walks into the kitchen but doesn't find her. She's about to go look upstairs when she notices the blonde outside in the snow, with no jacket on.  
"What is it with her and snow?" Beca grumbles, as she stomps to get her coat.

"You know it's not healthy to stand out in the snow without a coat on?" Beca says, as she approaches carefully.  
Luisa freezes at the sound of her voice, and quickly wipes her face.  
"Maus, I'm German. This is autumn to me." She jokes, though her voice sounds thick, like she'd been crying. Beca highly suspects that she has been.  
"Here, I brought your coat." Beca hands her the coat, noticing fresh tear tracks etched on her beautiful face.  
"Danke." She mumbles, taking the coat and putting it on.

They stand in silence in the freshly fallen snow, everything was still and silent. Beca was really bad at making people feel better when they were upset, her social awkwardness followed her into her late twenties.  
"Um.. are you ok?" Beca says, feeling like she was wandering in the dark, not really sure what to say or do.  
Luisa doesn't answer, she stares out into the snow. She knew that day was going to be hard for her. But she wanted to move past it, she really wanted to get through a Christmas Day without crying.  
"Lu?" Beca asks, getting really concerned.  
Luisa glances at Beca, "We stopped celebrating Christmas when Mama past away."  
"Oh.." Beca slowing dawning on situation, "You haven't celebrated Christmas in 24 years?"  
Luisa shakes her head, "My family made sure we never celebrated it again, I was so used to it, I just continued it into my adult life. My friends knew I didn't celebrated it, though they did not know why. Maisey's drawing is the first Christmas gift I have received since I was five."

If Beca's heart didn't break the night before with Luisa's story, it was literally smashed to pieces now. She wasn't even sure what to say now. What do you say to someone who hasn't received a Christmas gift in 24 years?  
"Luisa… I'm.. I'm so sorry… if this is too much for you.." Beca says, trying to not make things worse.  
"No maus" She says, shaking her beautiful head, "I really wanted to be apart of today. I wanted to spend it with you. Maisey just took me by surprise, is all."  
"But Luisa, we could have eased you into it." Beca stresses, cursing that she didn't know.  
"Maus, life stops at this time of the year for me…" she pauses, fresh tears threaten to fall from her beautiful blue eyes, "I wanted to start living again."  
Beca, not one for willingly giving physical contact, reaches out and grabs Luisa. Bringing her into her arms and holding her as tightly as her little body could. Luisa also not used to physical contact, accepted her hug with no resistance, feeling a weight lifting off her shoulders.

* * *

With the table laden down with Christmas dinner, a heated argument gets under way.  
"The Bella's only won, because the old Bella's came onto the stage. It was a trick to pull on the heartstrings." Luisa teases, as she eats dinner, "Cheap tactics."  
"Ooohhh" Beca's family edges on the dinner table banter.  
"Cheap tactics?" Beca feigns, offence, "How dare you!"  
Laughter ripples around the table. Christmas dinner seemed more animated than it usually felt. Beca could only put it down to Luisa. Her family seemed to love her, even her father was slowly becoming less scared of her. Even when Kyle was with her, who was the most animated person Beca knew, it still seemed awkward and forced. But with Luisa, it seemed easy and pleasant.

"Beca, she's called you out." Her dad says, before taking a bite of his turkey.  
Luisa smirks, as Beca gears up for a fight.  
"You're just jealous, Kommissar." Beca says, coolly, "The Bella's have more talent and substance. DSM couldn't pull off an original song, they could only do robotic covers."  
Sheila high fives Beca for a good burn, "Damn!"  
Maisey looks on laughing, though not really sure what they were talking about. She had never seen her family laughing and joking like this, let alone her mum and her sister getting along.  
"We still have more championships than the Bella's, like I said, you got lucky, maus." Luisa says, as she brushes some of Beca's hair behind her ear, while staring intently into Beca's eyes, causing her to blush heavily.

Sheila watches as Beca turns away, mumbling about Luisa's own cheap tactics. Sheila hadn't ever seen Beca this happy, even with Jesse. Beca has barely grumble the past two days. Not to mention she hadn't made any excuses to leave the house. It had been the best Christmas the family had ever had. She smiles as she sees Beca and Luisa banter like an old married couple.  
"You two are too cute together." Sheila laughs, as she finishes up her dinner.  
Beca blushes again, while Luisa smiles slyly, sideways glancing at Beca.  
"Mummy?" Maisey whispers (loudly) behind her hand.  
Sheila raises her eyebrows surprised, but leans towards Maisey.  
"Yes?" She asks, whispering too.  
"They're not girlfriends." She whispers, pointing her thumb towards Beca and Luisa, "I already asked."

Luisa snorts into her drink, as Jerry covers his face a little embarrassed. His little girl never failed to make things awkward. Beca shakes her head at her little sister, wondering when she asked this question.  
"Did you?" Sheila asks, still whispering, even though the whole table could hear them.  
Maisey gives them a quick glance, "Yeah, they share a bed, but they're just friends."  
Sheila presses her lips together so she doesn't laugh, "Oh, I see now. Not girlfriends, just friends."  
Maisey glances over at Beca and Luisa, as if they didn't hear her whispering, and grins at them innocently.  
"But I think they're lying." Maisey turns, back to her Mum, "I think Bebe really loves Weesa."

Luisa loses it completely, letting her deep, melodic laugh out as she throws her head back. Jerry and Sheila both try to stifle their laughs, as they try to take their 5 year old seriously. Beca, who is redder than ever, says, "Maisey!"  
"What?" She jumps, surprised at Beca's tone.  
"You know we can hear you?" Beca looks at her exasperated.  
Maisey's little mouth falls open slightly, as she tries to figure out how they heard her, she was whispering.  
"Well, you love her, don't you?" Deciding to go for broke.  
That was it, the four adults could no longer contain themselves. Even Beca couldn't stay mad. The little girl's point wasn't fair from the truth. Maisey frowns at all the laughter, she couldn't figure out what was so funny. She rolls her eye (something she learnt from Beca) and huffs, as she sits back in her seat.

Through her laughter, Luisa looks around. It was exactly what she imagined Christmas would look like. Beautifully decorated house, amazing dinner and a happy laughing family. The only thing that would have made it more perfect was if she was actually family. But it seemed that it didn't matter that she wasn't family, it didn't matter that she hadn't known these people long, it was the first time in a long time she felt like she belonged.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes: Hey guys, I love all the great response. I would love to hear your opinions on this chapter. I've written the next one that follows but I'm still unsure if I like it. So give me your thoughts :)**

* * *

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

Kyle runs through the offices towards the studio, having arrived back home two days later than Beca from his cruise. She was in the studio and he needed details immediately. He bursts into the studio at top speed.  
"I'M HERE! LET THE SECRET LIFE OF BECA AND LUISA CONTINUE!" He yells, before doubling over out of breath, "Aahhh…I really need to go back to the gym."  
Beca turns her chair, startled. Beca's boss, who was also in the room, turns to Kyle, smugly.  
"Luisa's not here." He says, smirking.  
"Damn it!" Kyle yells, catching his breath.  
Beca shakes her head, "What's the Secret life of Beca and Luisa?"  
"You're reality show, that's actually reality." He explains, pretending that he finally caught his breath, putting his hands on his hips.  
"Ugh!" Beca rolls her eyes, as she turns back to her work, "You need a life, Ky!"

He throws himself down on the couch behind them, clutching his chest.  
"I shouldn't have ran." He mutters, taking deep breathes.  
"How was the old family, Reg?" Her boss asks, getting back to their catch up about Christmas.  
"It was nice. One of the nicest Christmas I've had for a long time." Beca admits, "Luisa seemed to enjoy herself."  
"Oh yeah, she said she went with you. Making our star feel beyond welcomed, Reg, classic move!" He says, clapping a hand on her shoulder.  
Beca squints her eyes at her boss, he was acting weird.  
"Yeah sure, that's exactly what I was doing." She says, nodding slowly, furrowing her brows, shrugging off his hand.  
"So, you guys had a nice Christmas, than?" He continues to prob, Kyle's ears prick up and hops off the couch.  
"Yeah, that's what I said." Beca frowns, her confusion is evident on her face.

"Mitchy! Tell me you's two didn't kiss at your parent's house?" He begs, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her around.  
"DUDE!" She yells, startled, as she bats him off of her, "God! Not that it's anyone's business, but no. We're just friends at the moment."  
"Oh thank god!" Kyle breathes, laying a hand on his chest, before seeing Beca looking at him like he was crazy, "I mean, oh no, why not?"  
Beca frowns and tilts her head in utter confusion, between her boss and her assistant, everyone's behaviour is way weirder than usual. Beca's boss glares at Kyle, he stands up and starts to push him out the door.  
"Keep working Reg, I think Fancy Hair just saw too much sun on his cruise." He says, looking over his shoulder, "Dude! The Fuck! You almost gave it away!" He whispers, very quietly in his ear.  
"Sorry!" Kyle breathes out, trying to calm himself.  
"Go pull yourself together, man!" He whispers, shoving him out the door.

The bald man goes back and sits with Beca, shaking his head slightly.  
"Are you going to tell me what's going on or am I just going to have to put up with all the current weirdness?" Beca asks, glaring at her boss.  
He looks at her, deciding what his next move would be. He glares back silently, before standing up and walking out of the room.  
"Jesus! It's like everyone has lost their damn minds!" Beca mutters, bewildered at what had just happened.

Five minutes later, Luisa strolls in and sees Beca. A smile instantly appears on her face. She had something that was going to interest Beca.  
"Guten Morgen, Maus." She says, happily, sitting next to her.  
"Are you going crazy too this morning? Or is it just the men?" Beca starts, sussing Luisa out, so she knows how to handle the situation.  
"I am guessing you have had an odd morning this morning too?" Luisa raises her eyebrows.  
"What is going on with these freaks?" Beca throws her hands in the air.  
"Well, I noticed a lot of people acting odd, so I went and asked Dax." She says, simply.  
"Why Dax?" Beca laughed, thinking he was probably the craziest out of all of them.  
"He is the most easily intimidated." She shrugs.  
"Oh shit! Did you Kommissar him?" Beca laughs, slamming her hand on the desk.  
She nods, smirking proudly.

"Ok, well what did you find out?" Beca asks, interestedly.  
Given the state of the office when she walked in this morning, there had to be something going on. Everyone was winking and giving her head nods. If it wasn't for the fact that it would be far too much paperwork, Beca would have snapped a couple of necks this morning.  
"Well, there is a pool going on." Luisa says, carefully, making sure she had said it correctly.  
"A pool? Like an office bet?" Beca frowns.  
"Yes, I believe that is what it is." Luisa confirms, nodding her head.  
"On what?"  
"On us." Luisa answers, blinking.

It takes a moment for her words to sink in, Beca stares at Luisa with a further deepening frown.  
"Wait…What?" She shakes her head, "There's an office bet about us? What _about_ us?"  
Luisa pulls a small piece of paper out of her pocket, she reads "When will Mitchy and Luisa finally hook up?"  
"Oh for fucks sake!" Beca slaps her hand to her face.  
"Dax told me, because that our mutual attraction and sexual tension was so obvious that they decided to bet on when we'd finally make a move." She continues.  
Beca's mouth falls open, partly in disgust.  
"The pool has been going for over five weeks, the whole office is apart of it, including Kyle, and has reach over $3000 already." Luisa informs Beca.  
"Oh my god! Are you serious?" Beca asks, blown away, Luisa nods.

"How are you so calm about this?" Beca yells, feeling very offended.  
"There is no point in getting upset, Maus." She smiles, trying to make the best of it.  
"No point in getting upset? Lu, they're betting on our lives." Beca steams, standing up angrily, knocking the chair over.  
Luisa grabs Beca's hands, trying to calm her. Beca's stomach does a flip flop at her touch, but she was to worked up to calm down.  
"Maus, we shouldn't get upset, we could probably buy a square in the pool." She informs her, "We could get in on the bet, no?"  
"What?"  
"When Dax told me about the pool, I noticed there was one square left." She smiles, tilting her head to Beca, "Dax said I was it was the least likely date and time it would happen. So nobody bought it."  
"Ok.." Beca frowns, attempting to keep up.  
"I could make him let me buy it, then we win!" She suggests, "Then it is over."

"No! No, I wouldn't do that to you! Grrr! I'm so annoyed!" Beca picks up her chair and throws herself in it with a huff. But because it was on wheels, she caused herself to roll about a metre away from Luisa. Luisa sniggers, as she watches her angry maus roll away.  
"Gott, du bist entzückend." Luisa smiles, leaning her face against her hand.  
"I can't believe these people! Like how fucking rude can they get!" Beca steams, with her arms crossed, sitting on a rolley chair in the middle of the studio, "What if you and I didn't want to kiss? Huh! Did they think about that?"  
"Ich möchte dich küssen." Luisa says, confidently, looking at Beca.  
"And my own assistant! Ugh!" Beca stands up again, knocking the chair over once more, "No wonder he was so weird about you coming to Christmas."

Luisa sits back and just watches Beca rant passionately.  
"I mean, what do they want me to do? Rip your clothes off in front of everyone and take you right here in the studio!" She yells, throwing her hands in the air, as she starts to pace, throughly annoyed.  
"Vielleicht nicht vor allen, aber ich möchte, dass du das machst!" She says, letting her lust drip into her words.  
"Like this is so offensive to you!" She points at Luisa, "It's one thing to play a joke on me, but on our clients! Ahhh! Who's to say you're even attracted to me?"  
"Ich glaube jeder weiß, ich will dich." She smirks, huskily.  
"And I don't want to kiss you because of some bet!" She cries, "I want to kiss you when I want to kiss you!"  
"Ich würde mich freuen wen du mich küssen würdest." She eyes Beca, sighing.

Beca looks at Luisa, she was eyeing her with lustful eyes, causing Beca to lose her train of thought.  
"God damn! I wish I knew what you were saying!" Beca groans in frustration, "You've got that predatory look in your eyes I haven't seen since worlds."  
Luisa smiles lustfully "Ich will Sie nackt mit mir in meinem Bett, so kann ich leidenschaftliche Liebe zu Ihnen."  
"I have no clue what you said, but I'm so turned on right now!" Beca whines, and throws herself face down on the couch, "I need to learn German."  
Luisa laughs, still leaning against her hand. Her maus is so cute, whether her album was successful or not, she was glad she came back to America.

Suddenly, Kyle walks back in, "Hey Mitchy, can you…"  
He stops and sees Luisa lovingly staring at Beca, who was laying face down on the couch, mumbling profanities into a cushion.  
"What did you do to her?" He tilts his head, confused.  
"I spoke to her in German." She grins, mischievously, not taking her eyes off Beca.  
"Jesus, I think you broke her." Kyle frowns, but seems impressed, "Can you find me a German boyfriend?"

 **Translations**

*God, you are adorable

*I want to kiss you

*Maybe not in front of all, but I want you to do that, Yes

*I think everyone knows I want you

*I would be happy if you kissed me

*I want you naked with me in my bed, so I can make passionate love to you

 **I'm sorry if the translations are wrong, my German isn't great and google translate can only do so much.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, thank you for the feed back on the last chapter. Even though I'm still a little hesitant on this chapter, I'm going to post it anyway. I have the next one written and am working on some new ones. I'll be updating again soon. But all your reviews are welcome :)**

* * *

 **NEW YEARS EVE**

It had been a couple of days since Beca found out about the office bet and she seems to have a permanent frown etched on her face because of it. The whole thing had really gotten her angry and now she has to spend a hellish night at her boss's New Year's party, with everyone watching her every move. They all wanted to win that bet and it seemed that bet had gone down to specific times of New Year's Eve. She's furious at everyone.

"Hey Mitchy!" Kyle says, handing her a drink, while taking a sip of his own.  
Beca didn't take the drink, she simply just glares at Kyle.  
"Ahh, are you ok?" Kyle asks, recoiling slightly.  
Beca may be smaller than him, but when she has this look on her face, she was downright terrifying. Beca said nothing, the angry glower on her face seems to be worsening.  
"Mitchy… Um… Did they discontinue your favourite headphones again? I told you last time, Buy. In. Bulk!"  
"When time did you bet on?" Beca says, quietly, keeping her voice steady, even though she was seething.  
"What?" Kyle frowns, though praying to god that Beca wasn't talking about the office bet.  
"What..Time..Kyle?" She says, slowly, her voice low.

' _Oh fuck! She used my whole name, I'm in so much trouble!_ ' Kyle thinks, panicking.  
Kyle looks left and right, scanning the party for an emergency exit. Her legs were little, she'd never be able to catch him if he got a good start.  
"Kyle!" She yells, raising her voice for the first time.  
Kyle jumps, throwing both drinks and running through the large partying crowd, as fast as his legs could carry him.  
"Don't kill me!" He screams, dodging people.  
"Coward!" Beca yells, after him.

Beca retreats to the bar and orders herself a drink. She needed something to calm her down. Once she receives it, she turns and watches the party, giving off a 'Don't come the fuck near me!' kind of vibe. But of course, true to fashion, Dax wanders over.  
"Hey Reggie!" He smiles, ordering a drink, not even noticing her sullen mood.  
"Don't call me Reggie!" She snarls, giving every indication she may very well commit murder tonight.  
"Well if my uncle can…" He starts, rather cockily.  
"DAX!"  
"Ok, ok, Beca it is!" He holds his hands up in defeat.

The bar tender hands him a drink in a mason jar, he sips it steadily, letting out a satisfied "Ahhh".  
"So, Beca, where's your pretty girlfriend tonight?" He wiggles his eyebrows at her.  
"Excuse me?" She says, breathlessly, anger evident in her words.  
"Yeah, you don't want to miss out on a midnight kiss with that sexy German." He says, cheekily, giving her an over exaggerated wink.  
Beca snaps, "That's it!" She dumps her drink over his head.  
"Hey! This jacket is vintage!" Dax yells, horrified, as hush falls over the party.  
"Ohhhh, its vintage! Well, in that case.." she says, sarcastically as she snatches his drink out of his hand and dumps it on him as well.  
Dax yelps like someone just burnt him, "This jacket was so expensive!" He cries, literally.  
"Well, I hope you win the bet tonight, then you can buy another one!" She says, sweetly, though her eyes said 'I'm going to kill you!'.

Dax freezes, slowly looking up to meet Beca's eye. In this moment, Dax's life flashes before his eyes. The office pool was his idea, and now she knew. Beca Mitchell may be small, but she was scary as fuck when she was angry. He hadn't seen her this angry since her broke her headphones.  
"I mean… this old thing… haha… it's not worth anything.." He stammers out, backing away from Beca, before sprinting away as fast as he could.

Feeling only slightly better, Beca decides to blow off the party. She's not going to enjoy herself, so she might as well be an angry bitch in the comfort of her own home. She stalks off through the party, the guests giving her a wide birth, after witnessing her outburst.

Luisa watches her go from the other side of the room, she was standing with Beca's boss.  
"Ah, shit!" He grumbles, "I'm guessing you know too?"  
She nods, "Except, I took it a lot better than, Maus."  
"I should apologise, Luisa. It's very inappropriate.."  
She shakes her, "It is ok. I am not mad. Maus on the other hand, has been very angry for the past few days."  
"Well, that explains why she throw a stapler at my head yesterday." He thoughtfully, "I should have bet she'd kill Dax, then I probably would have won."  
Luisa giggles, "I should go check on her, before she does kills someone."  
"Ah, Luisa.." He says, as she begins to walk away.  
She turns back to him, "Just remember, um… 12.01am!" He gives her a knowing nod.  
She raises an eyebrow, giving him a disappointed look.  
"What!" He groans, "Come on! Please! I want to win the bet and lord it over Dax."  
She shakes her beautiful head and walks away.

* * *

Beca bursts into her apartment at top speed, not taking notice of what she was doing. She throws her stuff down on the counter. She beelines for the fridge, she stares into the fridge, seemingly looking for nothing. She slams the door closed, she opens her pantry. Again, looking for nothing, simply trying to keep her hands busy. She starts pacing instead, up and down in her kitchen, Beca seems to be too annoyed to stand still. She knew she was over reacting, at least a little bit. She didn't care, she had always been so private about her love life, and now everybody seemed so invested in it. It was bad enough her entire office was betting on her but also the Bella's were texting her every other day to see 'How things were going? *wink*'.

"Why does everyone care so much about my love life?" She growls, "This is worse than when Aubrey thought I had a toner for Jesse!"

 ***Beca's phone rings***

Beca picks up the phone, Chloe's face timing her. Beca scowls, Chloe was at a Bella's New Year's party, why was she calling? Beca really didn't feel like talking to anyone, but she knew if she didn't answer, Chloe would blow up her phone.  
"Hey Chlo!" She holds her phone up, forcing a smile.  
"You know, throwing drinks on people is rude, Becs." She says in a scolding tone.  
"Jesus!" Beca yells, "You're on the other side of the country! How the hell do you know?" Beca snaps, wanting to throw her phone.  
"Kyle called me, he saw you do it from he's super-secret hiding spot." Chloe drops her serious tone and starts laughing, "It's not nice to terrify people, Beca."

Beca rolls her eyes, before settling into a familiar frown.  
"Why are you so cranky, Becs? It's just a bet." Chloe shakes her head.  
"And of course you know about it!" Beca snaps.  
"OMG! Don't get your panties in a knot, Beca. You used to bet on the Bella's all the time." Chloe rolls her eyes.  
"Yeah but that was stuff like betting if Fat Amy could eat 20 sausage rolls in one sitting." Beca reasons, trying to just stay mad, "We didn't bet on each other like this!"  
"Ok! What's really the problem?" Chloe asks, trying to fast track this quickly, "This wouldn't have bothered you a few months ago."  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Beca says, an accusatory tone.  
"Oh for god's sake Beca! Just spit it out!" Chloe shouts, "I don't have all night! There's something about the bet that's bothering you more than it should, so tell me what it is, so we can fix it and move on with our God damn lives!"  
"I like her, ok!" Beca shouts back, a little offended that Chloe wasn't letting her be dramatic.

Chloe's not surprise for even a moment.  
Chloe shakes her head, "Well, duh! Everybody knows that, your five year old sister knows that. So, what's the problem? Go be with her!"  
None of Beca's revelations ever surprised Chloe and Chloe saw this coming a mile away.  
"Errrrr! No! I mean, I really, really like her! I don't want to mess this up, and I certainly don't want people knowing my every move with her!" Beca shouts, letting out what's really been bothering her.

"That's what this is about." Chloe shakes her head, it was always so hard getting Beca to admit her feelings, "Beca, it's a harmless bet. Once you's make it official, it'll die down, I promise."  
"Chloe, the pool has surpassed $5000. Dax has a website dedicated to it!" She says, furiously, having found the website earlier that day.  
"Oh… you know about the website?" Chloe looks away from the screen shiftily.  
"Please for the love of God, tell me you didn't enter the pool?" Beca begs, with a slight threat behind it.  
"I did not, thank you very much." Chloe says, affronted, "But I can't speak for the other Bella's." She adds as an afterthought.  
"God!" Beca shrieks, squeezing her phone, praying that she would break it.

Beca silently paces her kitchen, Chloe stays on the line, knowing she just needed to burn out before she calmed down. It takes more than a few minutes before Beca had stopped wanting to smash her phone.  
"Are you ok?" Chloe asks, when Beca brings it back up to her face.  
Beca sighs, "Yeah, I guess."  
"Becs, everyone who bought in the pool cares about you. They just want you to be happy." Chloe says, giving her a small smile.  
"I know." Beca huffs, slightly, "It's just, after Christmas I really wanted to tell her how much I cared about her and talk about some kind of future. And then this whole pool thing happened, and now there's so much pressure. And like, now if I try to make a move, it'll be like I'm only doing it for the bet and…"

Chloe notices the door open behind Beca, Chloe giggles at her friend, she obviously hadn't noticed that someone was walking into her apartment as she was so passionately ranting.  
"Beca.." Chloe tries to interrupt, watching Beca move in and out of the screen as she seemed to be using hand gestures.  
"…And I know, we've only really known each other for two months, but like we've actually known each other for six years. So, like its ok if I feel this way, right?" Beca continues to ramble, it was only when you pushed Beca to breaking point, was when she couldn't stop talking.  
"Becs.." Chloe says, again, thoroughly amused.  
"..But like, I'm allowed to be in love Luisa without a stupid bet getting in the way, right?" Beca says, finally turning her attention back to the phone.

Chloe gasps softly, her eyes widening in surprise, Beca just admitted she loved Luisa. This was ground breaking for Beca, she couldn't even say I love you to Jesse until well into their second year of their relationship and even then, it seemed forced. But she just said it so effortlessly, Chloe knew it was real. But what really made Chloe gasp, was the shocked look on Luisa's face, who was standing right behind Beca and had heard every word come out of Beca's mouth.  
"Beca…turn around." Chloe says, quietly.

It was then, Beca spots Luisa in the camera, behind her. She didn't hear her come in, she must have left the front door unlocked. All the air immediately evaporates from her lungs. Willing her legs to work, she slowly turns around and sees Luisa is standing there with nothing but shock written on her face.  
"You are in love with me?" She asks, not daring to believe what she heard.  
"Yes" Beca croaks out, somehow finding some air to breathe.  
Luisa's eyes begin to tear, she has no living memory of anyone telling her that they loved her. Not her father or grandparents, not any lover she ever had. But here stands, Beca Mitchell, her former rival and now music producer, and she just admitted that she was in love with her. Her, Luisa Schäfer, the woman everyone feared, somebody loved her. Luisa reacts on instinct, she moves forward and pulls Beca towards her. She leans down and captures Beca's lips. The sudden contact surprises Beca, she drops the phone. She closes her eyes as she lets herself melt into Luisa, letting out a soft moan. The smell of cinnamon surrounds Beca as her senses heighten.

Luisa pulls Beca closer by the small of her back, trailing one hand up to caress her face. Luisa doesn't dare pull away, in fear that she had just fallen into one of her many dreams, because Beca wasn't the only one who them. And if she had, she never ever wanted to wake up. Their lips move in sync with each other, Beca moves her hand up and runs it through Luisa's golden hair, tugging it enough to make Luisa moan into Beca's mouth. Luisa wanted to remember everything in this moment, the way Beca tasted, the sound Beca made when their lips met, the way Beca stood on her tip toes so she could deepen the kiss. She needed to remember everything, because in this moment, the world suddenly felt right. Luisa felt safe, she felt happy, she felt loved.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: Hey Guys, sorry for the delay and sorry this chapter is a little short. I'm currently working on epilogue chapters, the final one its proving a little tougher than I thought. I'll keep you posted.**

* * *

The bed is soft and warm as two pairs of legs tangle in each other. Luisa feels the smaller woman in her arms, she pulls her closer, fearing if she let go, she would wake up and it wouldn't be real. She opens her eyes and sees a bundle of brown hair. She smiles, smelling the apple and coconut shampoo. She really wasn't dreaming, she had her tiny maus firmly in her arms.

It was only a few hours ago that Luisa set off to find Beca, after she stormed out of the RH New Year's Eve party. In the days leading up to the party, nothing Luisa did to try and calm Beca about the bet would work. Beca seemed personally offended on behalf of Luisa, even though Luisa was not at all upset. So, when she fully lost it at the party, Luisa decided it was time to do this, time to tell Beca that she really cared for her and make her move. What she hadn't anticipated was finding Beca's front door slightly ajar, while she ranted in her kitchen. At first she smiled, watching her feisty maus seemingly talking to herself, as she hears Chloe's voice trying to get Beca's attention. As the ranting continued, Beca made her revelation. She was in fact in love with Luisa. Luisa smiles at her memory. Beca looked so terrified that she'd heard her words.

The thought that somebody loved her, was more than anything Luisa could have wished for. She had gone through her life as a disappointment to her family and to the rest of the world she was a strong, robotic leader. Despite the fact people respected her, she never found anyone who really show compassion and love towards her. Even Pieter, who was her closest friend, never had told her he loved her, it wasn't something they did. But somehow, in matter of a couple of months, she had been shown more love than she had received in her entire life.

"Mmm" Beca moans, sleepily, snuggling into Luisa.  
Luisa sighs, "Ich glaube, ich liebe dich auch."  
".. I need to learn German." Beca mumbles, letting her sleepy eyes flutter open.  
Luisa smiles, "Maybe I'll teach you one day, liebling."  
"And I can finally understand all the nice things you say to me." Beca mumbles, sleepily.  
"Who said they were nice things?" Luisa laughs, jokingly.  
"Pssh, you love me. Don't deny it." She yawns, not really taking any notice of what she's saying.  
"Ich werde es nicht leugnen." Luisa smiles, lovingly.  
"I'm going to assume that you just said how amazing and awesome I am." Beca jokes, struggling to keep her eyes opened.  
"But of course, what else would I be saying, liebling?" Luisa giggles.

Beca yawns again, really struggling to fight off her sleepiness.  
Luisa leans in and kisses her on her forehead, "Shh, kleine maus. It is time for sleep."  
"Mm, as long as I can hold you all night." Beca mutters, closing her eyes.  
Luisa's chest swells with love for this woman, their affection for each other wasn't just physical. They truly just wanted to be with each other. Who would have thought, these two rivals, would end up together.  
"I would like nothing more." Luisa whispers, lovingly.  
"Good, coz now I have you, I'm never letting you go." Beca says, sleepily, pulling Luisa in closer and holding her as tight as her tired arms could.  
Luisa takes one more look at her tiny maus, before closing her eyes.  
"Ich werde dich eines Tages heiraten." She mutters, before slipping into a deep sleep, with a hint of a smile still twinkling on her lips.

* * *

"So, like…neither of you know what time it happened?" Dax says, stressed.  
Beca and Luisa sit out in the main area of the offices at the RH studios. Dax, Kyle, her boss and several other employees surround them. All in partial shock that one, Beca and Luisa were finally together and two, that neither of them knew what time it happened. They both shake their heads.  
"Sorry, we were a little to preoccupied." Beca smiles, slyly, giving Luisa a side glance.  
"But.. it was after midnight, right?" Her boss asks, Luisa winking at her, hoping she held out for 12.01.  
"I have no idea." She shrugs, leaving a smug smile on her face.

Employees begin to walk away, groaning, they all had been so invested in this pool and now there wasn't even a clear outcome.  
"So, this means…I have to find everyone, and give all the money back." Dax cries, at the enormity of the task a head.  
"Well, you better started then, Dax." Beca tilts her head, smiling, really enjoying the distressed look on his face.  
He drops down into a vacant chair, placing his head into his hands and staring at the ground.  
"There were more than 100 people in this thing!" He mutters, in dismay, "Over six states!"

Kyle looks at his boss, she had been ready to murder him more than 24 hours ago, and now she was back to her regular, sassy self. He knew that new love can de-stress you, but even Mitchy didn't calm down this fast.  
"How come you're not trying to kill people anymore?" Kyle asks, wondering why her anger had completely evaporated.  
"Well, I was very angry, at all of you. And don't think for a second I won't get you all back for it. But this situation has had just a really satisfying ending." She smirks, "I mean, at least for us."  
They all glare at Luisa and Beca, as they high five and laugh together. It was way more fun watching everyone lose.  
"How did you even find out?" Dax asks, lifting his head up.  
He made everyone swear they wouldn't tell Beca, because he knew she'd kill him if she'd found out.  
"Luisa told me!" Beca says, as if it was obvious.  
"Luisa! I told you not to tell her!" Dax frowns, in disbelief, he seems majorly betrayed.  
"No, you told me not to show her the piece of paper you gave me regarding the bet." Luisa counters, "And I didn't."  
"Well, yeah! But, like that meant not to tell her either!" Dax growls at her.

Luisa stands up and approaches Dax. Her gazes is still and collected, one that Beca was all to familiar with. As she gets closer to Dax, he stands up quickly, knocking his chair over and stumbling backwards.  
"Are you suggesting, that I, Luisa Adail Hedda Schäfer, the Third, am not a woman of my word?" Luisa firmly, holding her fixed gaze on Dax.  
He gulps, he'd rather take on angry Beca right now, than take on this current version of Luisa.  
"No..no, no of course not.. I just meant…" Dax stuttering over his words, trying to get himself out of this situation.  
"Just what? If you had not been wanting Beca to find out, you shouldn't have told me." She raises and eyebrow, "Or had been clearer when you asked me not to show her." She steps forward, getting her face as close to Dax's as she could, not taking her eyes off him.

Beca smirks, loving the terrified look on Dax's face. She glances over to her boss, who also seems beyond pleased at the developing situation. Kyle, on the other hand, looks on with amazement. He'd never seen Kommissar, he was both terrified and excited to see her.  
"I..I…" Dax looks like he may wet himself, Luisa wasn't glaring or raising her voice. But Dax had never been more scare in his life.  
"I'm sorry!" He cries, "It's my fault! I shouldn't have started the pool and I shouldn't blame you for telling Beca! Please don't hurt me!"  
Luisa holds her steady gaze, before splitting into a toothy grin.  
"You need to grow a backbone, Dax!" She starts, laughing, "I am only messing with you!" She thumps him on the back.  
Everybody laughs, as Dax breathes a sigh of relief, leaning on the desk for support.

"Come Dax, let us go get coffees for everyone." She says, smiling, "I will teach you to have a backbone!"  
She starts to walk away, Dax stands in place, a little too frighten to follow. She turns and sees him not following.  
"Dax!" She says, sharply and points towards the hallway.  
He jumps to attention and quickly starts to follow.  
"Don't worry Dax, you will be a tough man once I am finished with you." She laughs, pushing him in front of her.  
She glances back at everyone, "Sie können nicht lehren, eine caterpillar ein Rückgrat haben!" She points at Dax, smirking, before following him to the hallway.  
"What did she say, Mitchy?" Kyle asks, amused at Luisa face.  
"I have no idea!" Beca laughs, "She probably said something about Dax being a caterpillar." Being the only word she picked up on.

They all laugh, as Beca watches as Luisa walk out of sight. Proud at the thought that she was Luisa's girlfriend. Luisa was sexy and a little scary on the outside, but a complete mushy, nerd on the inside. Beca thinks back to the first time she met Luisa, she was beyond confused at her sudden feelings that had arisen. For someone who wasn't a big talker, she couldn't shut up around the German. They had come a long way to get here since their competitive cat and mouse game and Beca was eternally grateful they had.

" _I'll marry her one day._ " She smiles, warmly to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, sorry if I got any of the German translations wrong. There's only so much google translate can do. hahaha enjoy!**

* * *

 **TWO YEARS LATER**

"Beca, stop fiddling with it, you look amazing." Chloe assures her, watching Beca pull at her dress in front of the mirror, in a beautiful hotel suit.  
"Are you sure? I can't remember the last time I wore a dress." She mutters, nervously.  
Chloe sighs, smiling at her best friend standing in sleek Ivory gown, with small crystal embellishments, her hair pulled back into an elegant knot. She looked more beautiful than Chloe had ever seen her. She had change so much since they had met, especially in the last two years and the evidence to that was the fact she was standing in front of Chloe in a wedding dress.

"Never fear, Kyle is here!" Kyle bursts into the room, in a handsome three piece suit, "And he's brought champagne!"  
"Awesome!" Beca rushes over to grab the glass Kyle's pouring. She downs it in one, handing the glass back to Kyle for another.  
"Whoa, Mitchy! You ok? I haven't seen you this nervous since the first day you started working on Lu's album." Mitchy says, remembering how jumpy she was, "Do you remember? You were so nervous, your whole desk was shaking." He laughs at his memory.  
"I'm fine, just a few butterflies." She remarks, glaring at Kyle, taking another glass, "…I just don't want to screw this up." She says, quietly, before taking another mouthful.  
"You're going to be fine! You did amazingly with Luisa's album and today is going to be no different. You two love each other so much." Chloe assures her, taking the glass out of her hand, "But, let's just make sure you're sober."

Luisa's album was in fact a huge success, her first single debut at number five on the US charts. It quickly become a number one worldwide, and sat at number one for ten weeks. When her album was released, it debut at number one, causing a flood in album sales. Luisa was a platinum selling artist in a very short time. They were currently in the mist of recording her second album and organising a world tour, but it was currently on hold, due to obvious circumstances.

"You're right, I shouldn't drink." Beca agrees, still looking fidgety, "I'm fine! I'm totally fine, like more than fine. I'm super fine!"  
"Oh for god's sake, Chloe, give the girl a drink!" Kyle rolls his eyes, taking the glass back and pushing it into Beca's hand, "But Mitchy, this is your last one!" He warns.  
She nods, sipping it this time, before starting to pace around the room.  
"She'll be ok." Chloe smiles, fondly at her flustered friend, "She only rambled a little bit."  
Kyle nodding, agreeing that they had both seen her more nervous.

"So, Chloe, have you got speech ready?" Kyle asks, interestedly.  
"Yep, I sure do." She says, giving Kyle a sly glance.  
"I bet it's not as good as mine." Kyle brags, taking a sip of his champagne, "I'm first up, coz I'm so important being the only bridesman for Beca."  
"You're first up, because I had the order changed. I had the maid of honour go last." She laughs, at his arrogance.  
Kyle frowns confused, "Why do you want to go last?"  
Chloe smirks, "Because my speech is going to blow people's minds."  
She takes a sip of her drink, leaving a smug satisfied look on her face.  
"You're not going to sing, are you? Coz I'm pretty sure your blonde friend, Aubrey wants to do that." Kyle remarks, "She said something like 'Reminding Beca who the better leader was' or some shit."  
"Yeah.." Chloe sighs, "That sounds like Aubrey. But no, I'm not singing, you'll just have to wait and see.

Amy walks in about two minutes later, wearing a similar dress to Chloe, being a bridesmaid also.  
"Sauerkraut is here with the rest of DSM." She announces, rolling her eyes, "And he's still a German jerk off, eight years later."  
"Amy! No fighting today! He's Luisa's man of honour." Beca scolds, suddenly paying attention again, "Luisa doesn't have many guest of her own here today, so we're all being nice to the ones that are."  
"Yeah, why is that?" Kyle asks, "A goddess like her, I'd assume she'd have friends and family pouring out of the woodwork's."  
"She doesn't like to talk about it, she's not on good terms with her family." Beca says, nervously, sipping her drink again, "So, I want best behaviour, I'm looking at you Amy!"  
"Fine, but if he calls me Flabby Abby, I will go all Australian on that German douché bag." Amy assures her, "Oh champers!" Amy grabs a glass of champagne.

Jerry Mitchell walks into the room, and sees his oldest daughter in her wedding dress. A swell of pride spreads through his chest. He'd never seen her look more beautiful. Nothing could make him prouder than giving her away today. Ever since Luisa burst back into Beca's life two years ago, everything changed. The family suddenly felt whole for the first time. Beca was more opened with them and was wanting to spend time with them. Jerry even decided to move everyone to California to be closer to Beca and Luisa. Maisey couldn't be happier living so close to her sister, and she seemed to be thriving living in California. Jerry didn't think a few years ago that his life could have gotten any better, but he was happy to admit that he was wrong, life was amazing now.  
"Beca.. You look stunning!" Jerry smiles, with so much pride.  
"Thanks dad." She grins, sheepishly.  
"Are you ready?" He holds his arm out.

* * *

In another part of the hotel, Luisa stands in front of a mirror in beautiful mermaid style, lace wedding gown. Her golden hair swept up into a French roll with crystal hair piece on the side. She has a stunningly long veil attached at the bottom of the roll, flowing past her shoulders down to the floor. Luisa never felt more beautiful in her life. She turns from side to side, admiring herself. She never saw herself getting married, let alone to a woman. But Beca Mitchell had changed her life more than she would ever know. Luisa was finally living her best life, with a woman that loved her for her.

"Du siehst fantastisch aus!" Pieter says, behind her, he's dressed in a black three piece suit.  
Luisa turns around beaming, "Dankeschön!"  
"Sind Sie glücklich?" He asks, deciding to ask before she goes ahead with the wedding.  
"I am, I am very happy, Pieter." She answers, in English to prove her point.  
The corner of Pieter's mouth twitches up, "Aber um einen Troll zu heiraten, stört dich das nicht?"  
Her beautiful face scowls, "If she is still a troll, than I will be Mrs Troll."  
She had chosen to have a life with Beca, regardless of what anyone thought. Pieter always had his reservations about the relationship. He always thought that Luisa was just trying to get it out of her system, never in a million years would he have thought that his leader would fall for the Bella. But if she was willing to be Mrs Troll, than that was good enough for him.

"Very well." He nods, switching to English, "If my Kommissar is happy, than I am happy."  
He hold out his arms to hug her, she smiles broadly as she hugs him.  
Tears prick in her eyes, "Luisa, do not cry. You will mess your make up." He shakes his head.  
Luisa's two other bridesmaids, also from DSM, giggle a little, as Luisa shushes him. Wiping the tears from her beautiful blue eyes.

 ***Knock knock***

"I will get it! As I am the best sir of honour today." Pieter exclaims, letting go of Luisa.  
"Man of honour!" She laughs, turning back to the mirror, to fix her make up.  
Pieter walks across the room to open the door. He is faced with a familiar man, though, he's not sure if he's happy to see him or not.  
"Oskar?" He whispers in shock.  
A tall, handsome man in a grey suit stood before him. He had golden blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. The man offers Pieter half a smile. Pieter had not seen him in more than a decade. Pieter assumed Luisa hadn't either, her only cousin, Oskar Schäfer.  
"Darf ich rein kommen?" He asks, in a thick German accent.  
Pieter glances back at Luisa, not sure if this is a good time to surprise her with long lost relatives.  
"Bitte Pieter, ich habe sie so vermisst." He says, sadly, looking more weathered than Pieter remembered.

"Pieter, who is it?" Luisa calls, realising he was taking a long time.  
"Äh…" Pieter braces, before sighing and letting Oskar in.  
Oskar gratefully enters the room and sees the sight of his only cousin. His eyes well up with tears, as he couldn't have imagined her anymore beautiful. Luisa is stunned to see him, she had seen him since she left the military school and went off to university. Due to the fact Luisa had been disinherited and disowned from her family, Oskar was not allowed to contact her. Oskar never did anything to disobey the family, so it was a massive surprise to see him.  
"Oskar?" Luisa asks, in disbelief.  
"Hallo Luisa." He responds, tearfully.  
"Why are you here?" She asks, in English, proving that she wasn't going to fall back into her family's ways. She had changed and nothing was going to change her back.

Oskar notes her English, and responds in kind, "I have missed you."  
She blinks at him, trying to hold back her dizzying array of emotions she was currently feeling.  
"I understand, you must be mad at me." He says, sadly, "I wanted so much to contact you. But my vater forbid it. Großvater forbid it also."  
She continues her stony silence, wondering how he even knew she was getting married.  
"Your album reached Germany." He says, proudly, "I bought 10 copies, it was wunderbar." He smiles, "I contacted the company who made your record. I wanted to talk to you."  
Her beautiful faces frowns as she listens to the story. Nobody told her that he had contacted RH studios.  
"I don't think they believed I was your cousin, they hung up on me." He admits, wondering when she would finally say something.  
Luisa smiles, RH staff were rather protective of her.  
"Why did you call?" She asks, firmly.  
"I rang to tell you…" He takes a deep breath, "That, I walked away from the family."

A shocked feeling falls over the room. Luisa didn't know what to say, Oskar and herself were the only children from the Schäfer family. Oskar stood to inherit the entire fortune in the future, why would he walk away?  
"Why?" She frowns, couldn't fathom why would he have done such a thing.  
"I couldn't stand all their rules and traditions anymore. I couldn't stand what they did to you our whole lives and I didn't want to do what they were asking of me. For once in my life, I stood up for myself and did what was right." He says, sounding a little proud.  
"What did they want from you?" Luisa asks, wondering, it must have been bad for her obedient cousin to not agree.  
"They were forcing me to marry, to expand the family fortune, to maintain titles. I couldn't do it, I didn't love her." He explains, sadly.

It wasn't surprising that her family were trying to arrange his marriage. He was the only the Schäfer to continue on the family name. They would have wanted to keep their family as close to noble ties as possible. She could see the years hadn't been kind to her cousin, he was looking older than he really was.  
"I saw an article that you were marrying, and I knew I had to come. I'm sorry for just showing up without any notice, I just wanted to see you again. I understand if you do not wish to speak to me." He says, turning to the door.  
"Oskar?"  
He turns, she rushes to embrace him. He stiffens, not being used to physical contact, before relaxing and wrapping his arms around her.  
"Ich habe dich auch vermisst." She whispers, holding him tight.

"Knock knock!" Comes a voice through the door, after a moment.  
Luisa looks up and sees Sheila coming through the door, followed by a very excited flower girl. Sheila was dressed in a long emerald gown and Maisey was in cute gold flower girl dress.  
"Weeza!" She shouts, excitedly, "You look like a beautiful queen." Maisey curtsies and bows her head.  
Luisa snorts, even though Maisey's seven now, she still loves to play with Luisa.  
"Thank you my tiny one, and you look like a beautiful princess!" She says, adoringly.  
"Well, of course I do! You picked my dress." She points out, a little sassily, "You think Bebe could have picked a dress this nice? Thank god she has you!"  
"Maisey!" Sheila chastises, trying hard not to laugh at her daughter.

Luisa smiles broadly, these people were her family and she was so lucky to have them, but now she had one more member.  
"Sheila, Maisey, I would like you to meet my cousin, Oskar." She introduces, lightly pushing him forward.  
"Like your real cousin?" Sheila asks, a little wide eyed, having been told about Luisa's family history.  
Luisa nods, "Oskar, this is my mother in law, Sheila and this precious little soul, is my new sister, Maisey."  
"It is wonderful to meet you both." He remarks, a little awkwardly, not sure how to address them.  
"Oh Lu, this is wonderful!" Sheila cries, happily, pulling him into a hug.  
"Ooof" He looks back Luisa wondering what was happening, she could only smile.  
"Well, don't worry, I'll have you sat at the family table. Oh and you'll have to meet Jerry, Beca's father. Ooohh and I can't wait for you to meet, Beca." She remarks, as she pulls away, "But for right now, you have to go sit down. We're about to start." Suddenly remembering why she came into the room.

"Oh!" The bridesmaids cry, grabbing their bouquets.  
"Ok, ladies and gentleman. Could you all please head down the hall and wait for the wedding planner, she'll take you to the ceremony." Sheila orders, nicely, "Maisey, you can go with them, do exactly as we rehearsed, ok?"  
"No worries, Mum! I've got this!" She says, confidently, before running off to walk with Pieter.  
Pieter looked down at the little girl, who was spitting image of Beca.  
"Are you a maus or a troll?" He asks, trying to stir the little girl.  
She rolls her eyes at him, having been warned earlier by Amy not to take any crap from this guy, "I'm a princess, sour cruwt! Unlike you, who's a giant!" She stares him right in the eye, as if she was just daring him to fight her.  
Pieter raises an eyebrow in surprise at the tiny child's spunk.  
"Hm, princess it is." Holding out his hand to walk with her down the hall.

Sheila turns to Luisa, very excited, "Ok, the veil's on, and your hair looks incredible annnddd…" she reaches for her bouquet, "..your flowers. I think you're all set to get married."  
Luisa beams, she couldn't have stopped herself from smiling even if she tried. She hadn't ever been this happy.  
"Thank you, Sheila. I cannot tell you how much it means to me that you're giving me away." Luisa voices her appreciation.  
"Oh sweetheart." Sheila smiles, her eyes a little watery, reaching out and grabbing her hands, "Nothing would make me happier. You have done so much for our family. Two years ago, I was a mother to one daughter. And today I have three, you've brought us all together. I love you so much, my dear."  
Luisa begins to get emotional as well, she finally had a family again, "I love you, too!" She sniffs.  
"Oh, don't you start crying too!" Sheila laughs, sniffing as well.  
"I'm ok!" Luisa promises, laughing, fanning her face to stop the tears.  
The two women compose themselves, still laughing a little at themselves for crying.  
"Well alright, then." Sheila settles, wiping away one last tear, before offering Luisa her arm, "Are you ready?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, I'm sorry to say, but this is it. I've had a great time writing this story. Its been ages since I've felt inspired enough to write. And I'm so happy so many of you guys liked this little story of mine. Don't stress though, my brain is a funny thing. I may just have something else in the works. Stay tuned :)**

* * *

Beca Mitchell can safely say, she wasn't a crier. It was very rare that a tear left her eyes, but the second she laid eyes on her beautiful bride, it became extremely hard to hold back her emotions. All of her nerves suddenly vanished from her body as her father walked her towards her bride to be. She knew that if she did anything right in her whole life, it was marrying this beautiful woman. There wasn't a single thing that could wipe the smile off her face.

Luisa couldn't take her eyes off Beca either, she was even more beautiful than she could have imagined, feeling her pride swell as she knew she was about to marry her tiny maus. Her life had changed so much because of Beca, even if they started out a little rocky. She knew whatever came their way, they could handle anything.

"Are you crying already, Maus?" Luisa sniffs, holding back her own tears, as they meet each other at the altar.  
"No. You're crying. Shut up." Beca mutters, tearfully, brushing away a few escaped tears.  
Luisa giggles, as her tears start to flow.  
"Friends and Family, we are gathered here today to witness the union of these to beautiful souls." Their celebrant begins, "Nothing brings me greater joy than to unite love. Beca, Luisa I do believe I have never seen a couple more in love than you two."  
Both women beam, as the celebrant continues her speech, though Beca was still impatiently wiping away her tears.

It seemed though they weren't the only ones to get emotional. There wasn't a dry eye in the house as Luisa and Beca exchanged their vows. Everybody watched on with joy as the two promised to love each other and be each other's family, knowing how much it meant to the two of them. As the two shared their first kiss as a married couple, the crowd erupted in the loudest cheer, having just witness a chapter in a story of true love.

"I can't wait to get these heels off." Beca groans as they walked towards their reception, in the ballroom of the hotel, having just finished their wedding photos.  
"If you do, I will be even taller than you." Luisa warns, strolling effortlessly in her own heels.  
"Luckily, I have a thing for tall chicks!" Beca flirts, awkwardly winking at her bride.  
Luisa snorts, even after two years together, Beca's awkward flirting still made her heart go pitter patter.  
"Do you? I think I saw a pretty brunette in the lobby who was very tall." Luisa points, behind her, "You should go get her number?"  
"Are you sure you won't get jealous?" Beca teases, stopping as if she's going to turn back.  
"Eh?" Luisa shrugs, "I'll live."  
Beca feigns offence, "That hurts!" Covering her heart with her hand.  
The two break into giggling, not caring who heard their display.

"Ok, can you two be nauseating cute another time?" Amy groans, from in front of them, "We're already late and you're cutting into my drinking time."  
"For once I agree with Inflexible Tina." Pieter screws up her face turning to the couple, "Your love disgusts me."  
The rest of the wedding party laughs, as they approach the ballroom door.  
"Oh, shut up all of you." Beca snaps, playfully, "You're all jealous because you guys aren't married yet!"  
"Hey!" Chloe barks, who happened to have gotten married the year before.  
"Except Chloe!" Beca corrects.  
"Thank you!"

They stop short of the door, as the wedding planner runs out. She explains the order of the announcements as they enter the room. Everyone murmurs that they understand, getting excited for the party ahead. As they line up with their respective partner, Beca notices Kyle continuously looking behind him. She follows his gaze, wondering what he was looking at. It turned out to be a who that he was looking at. He's gaze seem to be locking onto Pieter. Pieter, being more concerned with adjusting his suit, didn't seem to notice, much to Kyle's dismay.  
"Hey, odd question…" She leans into Luisa, whispering. Luisa leans closer, listening for the coming question.  
"Pieter, is he.." She points to Kyle, as continues to glance back, trying to catch his eye.  
Luisa smiles, nodding, "They would make an interesting pair, no?"  
"They would make a very loud pair." Beca laughs, quietly.

As the announcements begin, the pairs enter the ballroom to loud applause and cheering. Beca smiles happily, never did she think she'd be here. She never even thought she'd marry Jesse, nobody ever felt this right. Nobody ever made her feel whole or safe the way Luisa did. She looks at her beautiful bride, a swoon sweeps through her stomach, a feeling she hopes she'll never get used too. Luisa spots her staring with a giant grin on her face.  
"What?" Luisa asks, starting to grin herself.  
"Nothing.. I'm just really happy to be your wife." Beca admits, lovingly.  
Luisa blushes, as her heart flutters, "Nothing has made me happier either, Maus."  
The two share a swift kiss, before being told that they were next.  
"Are you ready Mrs Feisty Maus?" Beca asks, cheekily.  
"I am ready, Mrs Gorgeous Specimen." She answers, laughing.  
"Get ready everyone, clap your hands, stomp your feet and cheer as loud as you can. Please help me welcome, Mrs and Mrs Beca and Luisa Mitchell!"

-x-

Beca breaks away from the congratulating crowd and heads up to the bar. Even though she decided after this morning, she wasn't going to drink too much, because she wanted to remember everything about their wedding, she really just needed one to take the edge off. It had been a very long day. She orders a drink as she takes a small breather. She loved everyone that came to the wedding, but she still didn't like giant crowds. As she receives her drink, a tall man approaches her.  
"Hallo." He says, in thick German accent.  
"Hi!" Beca smiles, noting the German accent, but not recognising the face, "I'm going to assume you're Oskar?" She asks, having been filled in by Luisa after the ceremony.  
Luisa hadn't had the chance to introduce them yet due to the sheer volume of people trying to talk to them. Oskar saw Beca walk off by herself, so he decides to introduce himself.  
"Ja. It is a pleasure to meet you, Beca." He smiles, warmly, "I am sorry to have crashed your wedding."  
Beca laughs, as she hands him a drink, "It's cool. If it were anyone else, there would have been trouble."

"As if you would have any fighting skills, Maus!" Pieter interrupts, popping up out of nowhere.  
Both Beca and Oskar roll their eyes, "Ok Sauerkraut, let's just get one thing straight. You don't get to call me Maus, only my wife can."  
"Fine, how's Troll?" He smiles at her, really trying to stir her up.  
"Zeigen ein wenig respekt, Pieter!" Oskar chastises, frowning.  
"Es macht spaß." He shrugs, as he orders his own drink.  
"Es spielt keine rolle. Sie ist Luisa's frau." Oskar scolds, "Und Sie zeigen ihr etwas respekt."  
Pieter frowns, wondering when Oskar developed a backbone. He goes to counter when Beca decides to speak.  
"You know I like you, Oskar." She smirks, before turning to look at Pieter, "You should show me some respect."

Both men stare at her a little shellshocked. Neither of them knew she could understand them.  
"Hm, I see Luisa has taught you German." Pieter rolls his eyes, taking a sip of his drink.  
"Verdammt gerade sie hat, Sie kleine Hündin." Beca says, confidently, smiling sweetly.  
Oskar chokes on his drink, as he starts laughing. He didn't realise someone so small could have so much spunk. Pieter looks like he'd been sucker punched, as he looks down at the little troll. She used to be so easy to tease. But maybe that was only because of Luisa.  
"I like this one." Oskar continues to laugh, looking at Pieter, while pointing at Beca, "Please never change, Beca."  
Happy she finally got one over Pieter, she settled back into her drink and a pleasant conversation with Oskar.

"Why does your bridesmaid keep staring at me?" Pieter interrupts, after a few minutes.  
"Well, neither Amy nor Chloe have any interest in you, so I doubt they're staring." Beca says, smartly, knowing he wasn't talking about either of them.  
Pieter rolls his eyes with a huff, "Your male bridesmaid."  
"Ohhh.." Beca says, pretending to catch on.  
"Well?" Pieter demands, Oskar watching on with mild amusement.  
"Well, what?" Beca asks, pleading ignorance.  
"Ugh! Why is he staring at me?" Pieter snaps, losing his patience.  
"How should I know?" Beca shakes her head, "Why don't you go ask him?"

Oskar looks over at Kyle, who keeps glancing their way. Kyle had the look of a love struck teenager. As much as Pieter annoyed him, he can see the appeal. He was tall, handsome and quite muscly.  
"I think he likes the look of you, Pieter." Oskar comments, thoughtfully.  
Pieter frowns, not expecting that to be the answer. He looks over at Kyle, who blushes hard and turns away quickly.  
"I don't think he is my type." He continues to frown, dismissing the American, with an up itself attitude.  
"And what is your type, Pieter?" Beca asks, annoyed, wondering what on earth could be wrong with Kyle.  
"Einen Herzschlag und einen penis." Oskar quips, causing Beca to almost spit out her drink.  
Pieter turns and glares at Oskar. Freedom from his oppressive family seems to have given him a sense of humour too. He's not sure how he feels about it.  
"Why don't you go and speak with him, hey? You may find that you like him." Beca says, giving him a slight push.

Pieter considers it for a moment. He hadn't planned on having any kind of hook up at the wedding, but he could see Kyle's charm. Pieter sighs and starts to walk away.  
"Why not? It cannot be any worse than taking to you two losers." He snarks, before strolling away.  
"Nice to see he hasn't changed." Beca sighs, shaking her head.  
"Maybe your friend can pull out the giant stick that's always been stuck up his arse." Oskar says, watching Pieter go.  
Beca snorts into her drink, "Have you considered moving to America?"

-x-

The speeches started off with a hilarious story from Kyle. Having worked for Beca for more than six years, he had plenty. But this one would prove to anyone just how tough Beca really was.  
"So, the next minute I know, our client, I won't name any names, has me in a headlock. All because I brought him the wrong coffee, which I hadn't by the way." Kyle huffs, "So Mitchy, seeing that I was having trouble throwing him off, jumps to my rescue."  
Kyle uses large hand gestures to tell his story, "She gets up on the desk and jumps onto his back." The crowd laughs as they can just imagine Beca doing such a thing. The Bella's however didn't have to imagine, they've seen Beca in action.  
"This tiny woman managed to pull him off me and pull him to the floor. I knew after that day, that Beca Mitchell wasn't just some woman I worked for. She was a badass music producer, who was fearless in her work and in life. I knew I always wanted to work for her." He continues, smiling, turning to look at Beca.

"Though, it wasn't until our boss signed a certain German beauty, that I finally saw Mitchy fall apart." He smirks, before launching into the story of the first day with Luisa.  
Kyle set the bench mark high for the speeches and the rest of the guest rose to the challenge. Stories of Beca's shenanigans of her college years and battles against music artists in her adult years filled the room, to rousing laughter. But they all ended with how much they loved Beca. Luisa could see how much her wife was loved, it filled her heart with joy to know she was a part of it now.

The DSM crew stood up, letting people know just how much the respected Luisa and how much she helped them in their current lives. Pieter, having known Luisa pretty much the longest, told an interesting story of how Luisa used to steal food from the school kitchen in the middle of the night. Beca seemed positively delighted to hear that her wife was somewhat of a criminal. Pieter wrapped up his speech, as the rest of DSM had, telling her how proud he was of her, even if she married a troll (only Pieter said that one and only in German.). Luisa listened to her friends explained how Luisa give them the confidence and skills to achieve all that had in life. They couldn't be prouder to have had the woman as their leader. Luisa couldn't believe her ears, she never knew how much she meant to them. In fact she always thought that they were quite scared of her. Beca squeezes her hand under the table as she could see how emotional she was getting.

"You ok?" Beca whispers, as there was a changeover in people.  
Luisa dabs a couple of tears out of her eyes, nodding at Beca, laughing at her own tears.  
"Yes." She lets out a shaky chuckle, "Who knew that I had this many people loved me?"  
Beca's face saddens, her new wife still didn't know how amazing she was. Beca vows from that moment, she was going to spend every day for the rest of her life making sure she knew that she was more than the family who thought so little of her.

As the speeches dwindle to an end, Chloe takes the microphone to make the last speech.  
"Hello everyone, for those of you who don't know me, my name is Chloe Beale and I am one of Beca's best friend. I've known Beca for over 11 years. Even though our friendship started out a little unorthodox…" She pulls a face awkward face at Beca, as half the room starts to "Whoo!"  
Luisa giggles, having been told about the day Chloe and Beca became friends. She always thought, while it was funny, that storming someone's shower was a strange way to make friends. Though, she never judged, having never stormed someone's shower before.  
"…She's became one of the most important people in my life. After our first year she transformed us as a group and completely transformed the A Capella scene in America as we knew it. And today A Cappella groups around the country have followed in the footsteps of our Beca." She remarks, proudly.

"She continues to make us proud by transforming the music scene, with the most amazing music that she produces. But nothing has made us prouder than when she looks at that beautiful woman beside her." Chloe smiles, gesturing towards the two.  
"Luisa, while we also started out a little unorthodox…" Chloe continues, hearing a few chants from the DSM crew, "We are so happy that you and Beca have found the kind of happiness and love that most people can only dream of.  
Beca and Luisa lean in and kiss each other, happy that they found each other again.  
"Before I wrap up, there was a time before these two got together, where many people that are here tonight entered a pool to bet when they would finally get together." Chloe starts again, but is met with a few groans.  
"Unfortunately, due to the fact the Luisa and Beca cannot remember the exact time, it ended a little disappointingly." She pouts for entertainment purposes, as Beca and Luisa laugh, "Dax had to reimburse over a 100 people when there was no result."

Chloe starts to smirk, as she could see people starting to wonder why she was talking about the disappointment that was the office bet. It was then that Beca suddenly remembers a detail about that night that she had long since forgotten. Beca gasps, covering her mouth,  
"No…" She mutters, as Luisa frowns at her, before starting to laugh, "Oh no!"  
"While, Beca and Luisa were the only two people in the apartment, there was another soul that was present, while not in person." Chloe says, staring out into the audience. A sudden hush falls over everyone.  
Luisa's eyes widen as she suddenly remembers also, "The phone!" She looks at Beca, who's still laughing.  
"11.13pm, December 31st, 2021." Chloe says, clearly into the microphone, before reaching it out and dropping it to the ground.

Her words filter over the stunned crowd, as Chloe walks back to her seat at the bridal table, here and there people are catching on. Dax stands up knocking over his chair.  
"I'm sorry… You knew the exact time… for two years.. And you never said anything?" Dax says, calmly but he looked as though he was having an aneurysm, "Do you know how long it took for me to give everyone's money back?"  
Some people started laughing at Dax's pain, it took him over seven months to track everyone down and transfer them the money. As the laughing continued, others were just to stunned for words.

"Wait…" Beca's boss stands up, "Who had that time?"  
Chaos ensues as everyone grabs there phone, going back through messages and Facebook, to see what time that had.  
"So Kyle, what did you think of my speech? Worth the wait, right?" Chloe smirks, savagely, knowing there wasn't a speech said in this room that could have topped hers.  
Kyle stares at her shellshocked, "I really hate you right now."  
"Nice job, Beale. You broke the wedding." Beca laughs, as she watches half the people at the reception going crazy.  
"Chloe, you win best speech." Luisa comments, laughing.  
"Damn it, Beale!" Kyle yells, shaking his fist, before admitting defeat.

Luisa and Beca laugh at their guests, knowing it didn't matter who had the winning time. They were the ones who really won, they found each other and no prize would ever top that. Luisa puts her arm around Beca's waist, as Beca leans into her wife. They couldn't be happier, no matter what life had in store for them next, be in career or life, as long as they had these people, these crazy and amazing people, life was going to be pretty great.


End file.
